TOO LITTLE TO LATE?
by Imthatonegurl
Summary: The guys haven't spending enough time with the girls. The girls find others who will. So will they lose there gf's to others red fountain boys or will they fight for what belongs to them? BxS SxB MxR LxN FxH TxT R&R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Bloom P.O.V.

I sighed, standing in front of the gate of Alfea. "We had plans today and he forgot……again." She glared at the gate somewhat blaming it for the accident. "Got all dressed up and everything." I growled looking down at my outfit. I had aloud Stella to do my hair and make-up. I turned and walked back to my room I was now extremely pissed off.

"Maybe the other girls are actually having fun." I said as I opened the door. My statement was answered when I saw all the girls in the room looking more upset than normal. Stella was sitting at the table staring at the phone in her hand and tears running down her check.

Then there was Flora who was standing right in front of her most calming plant, the tulips, which were given to her from Helia. She was looking at her phone also. She looked at me when she realized that the door had opened. I tried to give her a small smile but I knew it looked like a grimace. She didn't even try to give me a grin but simply turned towards her door and walked away.

My eyes then traveled to Tecna who was just sitting in front of the computer. Normally she would be eagerly working on her next project with a very upbeat attitude. Yet at that moment she was lifeless, in a sense, looking at the phone as thought she didn't even know what its use was for.

Layla was sitting near her on the ground her hands had the phone wrapped in a very strong grip. I was waiting for the phone to be thrown to the wall out of pure frustration. I was surprised when she just dropped it on the floor and walk to her room not even closing the door. Probably worried that she would slam the door and break it off the handle.

Musa was the most noticeable because she just leaned on the wall. I looked for any sign that she had just had a conversation with Riven. But couldn't find it anywhere near her, when I looked at the ground I saw the little pieces of the phone scattered.

"Hey guys." I said quietly almost inaudible. Stella turned towards me and immediately ran to me hugging me looking for comfort. I allowed myself to cry with her. Flora peaked out of her room to see what had happened and her tears also started to flow down her face. Then the others came, us making a little circle. Crying out the fact that this wasn't the first time that they had been blown off or forgotten and we were positive that it wouldn't be the last.

Next Morning

"Good morning Ladies" a very ecstatic Stella said pushing her bedroom door open. Dressed in her normal attire she was literally full of sunshine. The rest of us had stayed in our pajamas finding no reason to go and get dressed when nothing was planned. She looked across at us and frowned. "What do you guys think you are doing?" she questioned or more like demanded as though we had done something wrong." We looked at each other.

"What do you mean Stel?" Musa asked as confused as the rest of us. "We should do something. I mean we haven't spent any real time together and we should just go all out." She somewhat shouted. "Well what do you suggest we do?" Flora looked at her. "Well we have about 2 months of vacation left so why don't we just shop and have a little sleep over or something." "Hmm that actually sounds like a good idea." Layla said surprising us all.

"Yeah great and I will plan everything" Stella snapped her figures and instantly a calendar appeared as big as our wall. "Ok now..." "no." Tecna cut her off waving her hand and making the calendar disappear. "How about we allow Flora to prepare the sleep over? She would keep it simple but fun ok." Breaking Stella's train of thought. "fine." She pouted looking at me for reassurance.

I shook my head and she plopped down on her chair. Thud…Thud WE all looked at the door then each other. I rolled my eyes as everyone put out her hand to start rock, paper, and scissors. I stood up not wanting to play. "Hello." I heard a voice say once opened. It was Cam. She was the gossip queen of the school and sadly we are always her favorite subjects.

"So how did last night go? Have any fun?" she already had a pad ready. The room slowly grew tense and I had a feeling things were going to get worst. "Wow so you have that much lack of a life that you had to come and come in to ours. Why don't you try and get a Boyfriend and then we could talk?" Stella taunted.

"Well I…." Cam started "and your opinion isn't important sorry." Musa finished. Obviously hurt by their words, tears started down her cheek. "wait." Flora made a move to try and comfort her but was shocked in her place by the fact that Cam ran out of the door afraid of being reproached again. "Nice job girls, want to go beat her up and take her lunch money." Layla said not even looking at them but simply walking to her room.

Tecna looked at the two and sighed "let's go and get dressed ok ladies." She got up and went to get dressed. Flora gave me a small grin and left. I looked from Stella then Musa realizing that it was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all who have reviewed my first chapter. I am very sorry for my grammer, i am trying to fix it but its going to take a while. Also i will take all advise that is given. To make it clear this should be in 3rd person.

* * *

Sky opened his eyes, he felt as though he was hit by a bus over and over and over….and over again. Training had once again been as brutal as always. With the little strength he had left, he looked up to see where exactly he was and who had made it back alive.

Brandon was on the floor along with Timmy, Helia, and Riven, and Nabu had somehow gotten lucky and landed on the bed. Once again last night after practice they stumbled to the closest room and crashed wherever there body landed. He heard a faint beep and slowly it became stronger. He eased himself up even more so that he was somewhat sitting on the bed and looked around for the beep.

The beep continued in its annoying manner and was then harmoniously being joined by other little beeps. They also proceeded to grow stronger as they went on. He growled when he realized that one beep was extremely close to him and turned to see his phone on the table next to him. A growl caught his attention and caused him to turn back to the bodies that were sprawled out on the floor. "Make it Stop."

One body shook and the others seem to follow the motion.

"They aren't all mine." He barked at them. He then grabbed his phone to take away at least one of the beeps from the group. Without looking he pressed a buttons which cause a voice to start talking.

"You have 3 missed calls and 5 text messages from bloom and 1 message from your Psycho leader." At the sound of the name bloom 5 heads shot up off the pillow causing a wave of groans to escape from their mouths.

"Crap" he cursed just remembering his date plan with Bloom.

"She's going to kill me." Nabu stated dropping his head onto the pillow.

"Maybe we got lucky and they just called us to cancel." Brandon seemed to hope looking at Sky as though pleading him to play the message.

Sky pressed the button waiting for the messages to play.

"Sky can't wait for out date tonight see you in 3 hours…..""Sky just wanted to make sure you know I'm waiting for you right in front of the gate ok see you soon." "Sky you know what screw you forget it, you don't come anymore. In fact I doubt your even coming right…Forgot again huh...Bye Prince Sky."

He winced at the name, only because she called him that when extremely upset. Which can only mean one thing...He was screwed.

"Well I mean Bloom was always the meanest of the 5 maybe we are all ok?" Timmy tried to say. They others looked to him as thought he was on drugs.

"If that was Bloom, Musa probably cursed me out in about 8 different languages." Riven was now looking at his phone dreading what could be held in the messages.

"Layla probably just threatened me." Nabu visibly twitched.

"I think I would have been happier with Professor Cadatora killing me."

"Well I think we should just face the storm now and get it over with." Helia voiced as he made a move to stand up holding on to the bed.

"How bad could it really end up being?" Realizing that they weren't in there room, Helia, Timmy, Nabu and Riven got up leaving to go change.

Later

The guys stopped their bikes in front of the Alfea school gate each ready for some sort of pain. Most of them physical pain waited. They started towards the girls' room.

"Isn't that Cam?" Timmy pointed towards a girl walking cautiously towards them, looking over her shoulder after each step. They were told of Cam from each one of the girls.

"Hey Cam?" Sky shouted and backed away when he saw Cam jump up 5 feet in the air.

"Ooooo hey guys how are you?" She shook as she walked towards them.

"Ahhh fine." Riven said looking at her thinking that she may snap.

"Are you ok…Who did this?" Helia asked feeling sad for the girl.

"I'm fine but I kind of made Stella mad?" Brandon eyes widened

"ahhh what do you mean?"

"Wait aren't you guys?" she looked them up and down "oh my gosh, what the hell happened on those dates guys? Your guys must have screwed up badly because they are pissed."

"Ahh we kind of didn't go on the dates!" Nabu said nervously.

"You guys blew them off? They had gotten dressed up and everything. Wow you guys messed up bad." The guys groaned because they realized that they may actually all be killed today.

"Well how many times did you guys blow them off, I mean if it's once or twice they'll forgive you" She questioned looking at Riven who was in the middle.

"Ahh you no once or twice or you know 20 times in the last 3 months." They watched as her mouth practically hit the floor.

"And they haven't dumped you guys yet wow." She was obviously surprised because her eyes were still very big. "Look because you all are the only couples that have actual good gossip I'll help you."

"And what exactly could you do?" Nabu inquired from the overly-confident and noisy girl.

She wrinkled her nose at them.

"Well before I knocked on the door I heard them say that they were going to have a little sleep over." She said in a matter of fact way. "So I could cast a spell so that they can revel there true feelings, that way you guys know how they really feel about all of this."

"But how would we listen in? We can't exactly stay next to the window and listen to their every word." Brandon declared.

"Come with me?" She turned and ran up stairs with the guys in tow. They came to an abrupt halt at the door. "OK" she waved her hand over the doorknob causing it to sparkle.

"Wait are you aloud to just barge into their rooms like that?" Riven demanded worried that she could actually be danger.

"Look do you want my help or not?" she snapped rolling her eyes at him.

He glared back 'I'm going to hurt her.' He thought.

"and I don't do this often ok normally al rooms are enchanted so this type of thing doesn't happen but they were in a hurry so I got lucky…well you guys got lucky." She explained slightly scared and remembering that this was Musa's bf she might get hurt.

"Ok now look around." She instructed." Pick a place where they would be that we could hear everything and the spell would be the strongest. Also don't pick any specific girls room I only have so much magic use." The guys looked around and then stared at the table right in the living room.

"There" they all pointed to the table.

"Good job." She then said a quick chant and the air above the table began to glow. "Now this will start when they say something along 'sleepover has begun' or something near it. And will end in about 2 hours later. Now give me something to enchant that will allow you guys to hear them." She put out her hand. Everyone reached into their pockets pulling out small weapons. She raised her brow. "Something simple guys that you use every day."

They kept looking, and then a beep was heard… again.

"Our phones." Sky pulled out his and the others followed.

"Finally." She grabbed all the phones with her magic and they began to glow a dark blue.

"When the time comes your phones will glow, put them in a group and it will work. Now we should leave because I sense them coming"

"GUUUUUYYSSS." They heard a voice whine "Hurry up, you guys are taking time away from shopping." Everyone froze, now they were dead.

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed it and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The door swung open revealing a very unhappy Stella being followed by five pained faces. "Hurry up ladies I want to get back to shopping. NOW" she shouted the girls jumped at the command and ran to each of their rooms. They guys all watched as their girlfriends ran to their rooms, Musa tripping trying to run with the shoes that Stella had told her to wear. A chuckle escaped Riven's mouth,which was then covered by Helia's hand. Everyone froze, except an already brewing Stella.

"Did anyone hear that?" Layla asked looking around the room, her eyes stopping at the couch.

"Actually, now that you say it." Timmy suddenly felt as though this has been the worst thing to come out of Tecna's mouth.

"I think we should..." Flora started but was interrupted by Stella's glare.

"NO, you guys are going to change your shoes so that we can shop the whole day so I can forget the fact that Brandon hasn't even looked at his text message." She seethed.

"Stella maybe he did and..."

"Let's go or else." She threatened. Everyone started moving at inhuman speed to avoid upsetting and already angered Stella. The door was then closed by Bloom running out of the room. Brandon and Sky climbed down from the ceiling, followed by Riven and Helia coming from behind a door that was kept open.

Then Nabu and Timmy stood up from behind the couch.

"Wow could that have been any closer." Timmy exhaled.

"Hey where did the intruder go?" He looked around trying to spot Cam, who magically appeared before them in her same spot.

"What the hell, you couldn't have done that for us also?" he yelled.

"Hey you guys were the ones who moved I was willing to and everything. Just to be clear you guys made me break in here so you are also an intruder."

Riven opened his mouth but was but off by Cam raising her hand.

"We don't have time for your temper tantrum right now. Yeah I may be scared of you but a pissed Stella is much more terrifying." Shefinished. She opened the door and stood across from it waiting for the guys to step out also. They each looked at their girlfriends' room and sighed, a sad face appearing on their faces.

Cam smiled a very sad one as she watched them all walk out with their heads done. "Don't worry guys" she shouted behind them "You'll fix this, you love them too much to lose them now." She smiled as she watch them all turn with a somewhat smile on their faces. 'And they love you too much to let you guys go.' She thought looking at them leave.

'Plus this school would be dead if we didn't have you guys to talk about.' She smiled and went to her room, trying to shake off the feeling that there were more problems on the way.

Red fountain

They parked their bikes and started walking towards their rooms. Glancing around, they desperately didn't want to have a run in with Professor Saladin. That would result in another all out training session, which they weren't really in the best mood for.

"Hello Boys." A voice echoed behind them. A chill went up each person's spine in the hall way.

"Guys I think he found us." Timmy joked getting a glare from everyone.

"Good thing I found you boys." He smiled…kinda.

"Look Professor it's not that we don't want to practice we just don't feel up to it today sorry." Brandon finally spoke up scratching the back of his head.

"Well that's not exactly why I wanted to talk to you today boys I need a chaperone for some returning Red fountain warriors."

"Ah well yea sure I mean it can't be that bad." Sky told Saladin.

"But you must promise that during the tour you will all be on your best behavior?" He asked.

They looked at each other and then nodded 'really how bad could they be?' they each thought.

"Great ok come out now." 6 boys came out of the hall way that they presume Professor Saladin came out of. Each felt a twitch coming on.

"Ok then here they are." He said pointing to the guys who all had smirks on the face. "Go on and introduce your self's boys."

"We've already met." The guys grounded out to Saladin.

"It wouldn't hurt for us to introduce our selves anyway. Not everyone knows us." The boy with the dirty blonde hair stepped forward.

His smirk still intact. "My name is Stefan." He said pointing to himself. He and sky seemed to be in a staring contest. He then stepped back and another boy stepped forward.

He had brown hair with natural blond highlights and, unlike Stefan, instead of blue green eyes he had plain brown ones. "I'm prince Griffin."

"And I am Jay." Another boy stepped up stopping Griffin short. He had nice dark skin and plain black hair with brown eyes.

They both then stepped back.

"I'm Alex." He said adjusting his glasses as he stepped forward. He had green eyes and brown hair and was slim.

"I'm Kyle and this is..." "Matt." The last two stepped forward Alex had blue eyes with blond hair while Matt had green eyes and brown hair. The stare down was now initiated between everyone there.

"Ok then well I'll quickly pair you guys together and leave. I'm sure that I can trust all of you to behave." He implied the boys looked at him then each other.

"Of course Professor."

"Sky and Brandon will be escorting Stefan and Griffin. Nabu and Helia will be with Jay and Kyle. And Timmy and Riven while be with Alex and Matt. Have fun kids." He said then left.

"Well then lefts get this over with." Timmy said turning to go with Riven Alex and matt looked at each other and followed.

After a hell educed tour were everyone had to hold back from killing their "guest" they guys decided to take a break avoiding any confrontation.

"So you guys have fun?" Riven joked, squeezing his hand.

"So what exactly happened there with you guys?" Timmy asked them, his head down.

"I had problems with Kyle for a long time. He has always had the need to best me at everything. Always a competition with him. And the fact that he's back only means one thing for me."

"It's pretty much the same with Stefan except he put kingdoms in the mix as well." Sky said agreeing with Helia.

"Hell to tell you the truth Griffin was just always an asshole." Brandon said causing laughter among them.

"What about you and Kyle I mean I didn't know geeks had problems with other people?" Riven smirked

"Well Alex and I started a slight contest and he has never really let it go. It was just to see who was the smartest and well I won. He has, since then, made everything a contest." Timmy then gave Riven a look waiting for his story.

"We just don't get along like Brandon said. Simple as that." He stated.

"So?" Everyone turned and looked at Nabu. "Well he seems to think I'm always trying to best him, even though I always win, or something. Yet I was the one who always had to watch my back. Just never really trusted him."

He said as thought a simple fact. "Look let's just make sure we don't let them interfere with our relationships ok, cause they are the priority." Helia said laying down the law.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm determined to update more frequently. SO hope you like this Chapter. I would love any and all review. ENJOY

* * *

Chap 4 3rd People

"Ok then, well tonight is the sleepover and I have everything planned." Flora said giddy to the others. She looked around the campus; they were coming back from the "wonderful" shopping that had taken place. They each looked down feeling the pain going through their feet. There were cuts and bruises everywhere. As they came closer to the door they spotted Cam sitting on the stairs.

"I think some apologizing is in order." Bloom quietly said sneaking a peek at Musa and Stella. They each looked down a little ashamed of what had occurred earlier.

"Ok then Musa let's get this over with." Stella said grabbing her hand and dragging her in front of Cam. She jumped up and got into a running stance.

"Wait?" Musa yelled trying to catch up to her. Cam looked between the two unsure of what to do at the moment. Musa turned to Stella signaling her to speak. Stella looked at Musa then Cam then looked down.

"We are really sorry for our behavior 2 days ago. We had no right to yell at you when you had done nothing wrong. Stella then turned towards Musa.

"Yea we really are sorry it's just that we've been having a bad few months and it's just gotten so hard on us. You just ended up being our main target." Her voice slowly started to waver. Cam smiled sympathetically at them.

"Maybe you guys should talk this out with the person or people who have caused this." By now al there girls were standing in front of Cam.

"I doubt they even care." Stella spat angry that she even suggested that. Bloom pulled Stella and Musa away before they lost their heads. "Ahh well bye Cam." Layla, Flora and Tecna said waving away.

Red Fountain 3rd person

Everyone looked up from what they were doing at the table. Ring. Sky stood up and went to the table picking up her phone.

"Hello?" Sky said into the receiver.

"Put me on speaker." The voice demanded. He pressed the button and placed it on the table.

"Ok look boys the sleep over is tonight so you guys better be ready to listen."

"It's not like we would forget." Riven growled.

"Why the reminder?" Nabu said curious.

"I was just talking to them and well…. Stella was getting even more upset and Musa seemed like she was going to cry and the rest were just too stunned to really say anything. I mean I was so sad please don't forget you guys need to fix this alright." They all looked at the phone and Cam stayed quiet. Then they heard a click.

'She almost cried.' Riven thought well aware that it took a lot to make his girl cry. They each sat there unable to really move much. KNOCK KNOCK. They knew exactly who it was. They had been hiding from the professor all day by staying secluded from the teacher, and also just by getting everyone else to deal with him. Five seconds after the knock there door was conveniently "opened" and the professor walked in.

"Hello boys. I'm going to need you for a few seconds."

"Ahh why exactly?" Timmy asked worried that something would go wrong.

"It will only take about 15 seconds I promise you will be back before 8." He seemed to promise. They looked at each other, not like they could really tell him know.

"Yea sure we'll go." Helia stood following the professor out giving a glance at the door that had been ripped off its handle. The others followed.

'Nothing to worry about. We'll just hurry up and be done with it and be back in time for the sleepover.' They each thought sure that they had enough time.

Alfea

It's the night of the sleepover and everyone was ready for it. Stella had a silk orange tank top and small jammy pants. Tecna had her normal long purple shirt and matching pants. Musa had her normal red shorts and regular tank. Layla had put on comfortable shorts and tanks. Bloom had on long pajama pants and a long sleeved blue shirt and Flora had her normal dressy pajama on.

Everything was in there place and it was time to party.

"Well guys I kind of wanted to invite someone else." Flora said playing with her fingers.

"Who?" Tecna asked looking at the nervous Flora.

"I wanted to invite…Cam."

"Before you say no I just wanted to show her that we are all very sorry for what has happened and that I mean we should show her that... I mean... Well..."

"I say yes." Layla said stopping Flora from her rant.

"I agree." Bloom looked around.

"Ah whoever agrees raise your hands." Everyone raised their hand willing to invite her.

"Alright then I'll be right back." Flora left the room running downstairs.

"I want to lay a few ground rules before she gets here." Layla looked at Stella and Musa

"You two have to watch your tongue and if anything happens that makes her cry I'm going to fix you." She threatened holding up her fist.

"One time, gosh I swear." Stella said grumpy. Cam came upstairs and stood at the door.

"Come in please." Tecna said waving towards her.

They looked at Cam she had on a very simple pair of pink shorts and a pink shirt.

"Well then let's have some fun ladies." Stella jumped up waiting for the fun to begin. "LET THE SLEEP OVER BEGIN."

They all shouted together. This was going to be fun.

Red Fountain

"Ok then Boys thank you very much for your help with the dragons." Professor Saladin said leading them back to their hall way.

"Anytime teach." Brandon smiled happy that they could go to their room now. Professor Saladin simply walked away.

"Hey Helia I got a question for you." Kyle said coming out from the training room. Helia felt slightly angered that he was talking, but hey what could he do.

"Who was that hotty in that picture with you?" Helia looked at him, confused as to what he was talking about.

"What picture?"

"The picture on your table next to your bed. It has you and some really hot brunette in it." Helia stood there, not sure whether to ask what the hell he wanted with his girl or to punch him in the face for talking about his girl like that. So he settled for another choose.

"What the hell were you doing in my room?" He grounded out. The other boys had followed Kyle out.

"Actually I have the same question for you Nabu. That girl in the picture with you looked smoking hot." Sky quickly held down Nabu, who was ready to "fix" Jay.

"Don't let him get to you Nabu he's not even really worth it." Riven smirked at a now upset Jay.

"Hey Riven you shouldn't be talking. I'm amazed you could keep such smoking hot girl with you for long enough. I mean especially with that temper. She could do so much better." Matt sneered. This resulted in Matt getting tackled to the ground, getting his face punched in.

"BOYS." Saladin yelled, stopping Riven in mid punch. "Now that you are done Riven, Helia, Matt, Kyle, Jay, and Nabu, I want you guys to clean up the Dragon cages." He said the boys pulled Riven off Matt and dragged him to the cage, following them were Kyle and Jay holding Matt up. This left Brandon, Sky, Timmy, Griffin, Stefan, and Alex who were too scared to really leave, in fear that Saladin might just lose it.

"You 3." He pointed at Sky, Brandon and Timmy. "Will be helping them with their sword handle alright. Now get going." They jumped at the order and all headed for the training room.

**(A/N this is my first try at a fight scene so just in case it sucks...SORRY)**

Stefan looked at Sky and smiled. This was going to be fun.

"So Sky how are things?" Stefan attack higher trying to knock Sky back.

"Just fine." Sky resorted hitting back, causing him to drop the sword.

Sky grinned.

'Now it's time to step this up a notch.' Stefan thought picking up the sword.

"So Sky what was with that girl on your table. I didn't know you had a sister?" He aimed for the arm that was holding the sword.

"Wow yea I know beauty does run in our family." He switched his arm and hit back causing Stefan's sword to fall once again.

"Yea your right she is a looker I'm just surprised you got her." He said being able to cause him to stagger back hitting his shoulder. (A/N DULL swords)

"What does that mean exactly Stefan?"

'And I thought this was going to be hard.' Stefan smirked inwardly.

"Yea I mean she should have made a better chose, and then again I am back. Maybe when we meet she'll realize the mistake she's making." He had gotten his wish and Sky's sword did fall, sadly he wasn't the cause. Sky had slammed his sword down and tackled down Stefan.

Griffin looked at Brandon as they circled each other. He was going to have fun crushing him and he might get the cute girls number to.

"So Brandon how's it going being the squire to PRINCE Sky?" He attacked his stomach.

"Actually it's going great we're best friends and I've actually got a really sweet girlfriend."

"Wow you were able to get a girlfriend?" Brandon then went for a kick to the feet wanting to knock him down. Griffin jumped.

"Yup I'm sure you know her in fact she told me about you somewhat." Griffin smirked

"Really?"

'I like where this conversation is going.'

"Yeah she was one of the princesses that turned down your invitation to your ball to spend time with me." Brandon kicked again and this time. Griffin looked up fire in his eyes.

'Now it's personal.'

"Probably one of the most unimportant princesses' maybe that's way I didn't even notice that she was gone." Griffin succeeded in making Brandon stumble backwards.

"What the hell does that mean?" Brandon attacked angrily now, he really wanted a good hit.

"Well if she was important she would have come, or maybe we had some 'chemistry' if you know what I mean." Griffin Smirked

"Why you little…" This ended in Brandon hitting Griffin with the handle of the sword and going for the punch. No one talked about Stella like that.

Timmy and Alex decided to just fix the computer glitches that had been going on with the ships.

"I think that if we connect the yellow wire with the pick wire it may give us a charge and start the electronics in the system." Alex suggested already getting the wire together. Timmy put his hand to stop him.

"Actually that would just result in us blowing up the system weakening the whole ship causing it not to work anymore." Timmy was fast at work on his computer.

"What do you suggest we do?" Alex questioned angrily.

"Well me and my girlfriend were able to go into the data base and made a mini scale of the ships inter structure. If her calculations are correct we should simply put the yellow and green wire and they will work perfectly." Timmy grabbed the two wires and put them together. They heard the machines start running.

"So you have a girlfriend?" Alex glared at the two wires upset that they actually worked. Timmy blushed.

"Actually yea we've been together for 2 years now."

"HMM wait but I thought you say she was smart?"

"She is"

"Then why is she going out with you." He smiled. Timmy glared at him.

"Maybe I should talk to her and see what's wrong in her thinking?"

"How about I correct your thinking?" Timmy said punching Kyle hard enough to knock him down.

"ENOUGH." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. "You 3 boys seem to need some more control. I DEMAND YOU 3 GO AND SPEND SOME TIME WITH Professor Alexander." Everyone else winced because Alexander was one of the craziest and almost as strict as Saladin. Sky, Brandon and Timmy stood leaving some slightly bloody guys behind.

Alfea **(A/N I'm sorry for any horrible heart to heart moment they may have.)**

"Wow Flora I am impressed this is wonderful." Stella exclaimed feeling her conditioned face.

"Yea Flora I actually enjoyed this." Layla smiled.

"Yea Flo, where did you learn this stuff from?" Musa asked looking at the green cream they had used.

"Well actually Helia gave me a book to give to you guys so you would stop asking me for tips during any of our dates." Flora blushed. An eerie silence followed, Cam looked around.

'They better be listening.' She hoped.

"Ok well we've done the Make-up, the mani-pedi, we've done each other's make-up, and we've dressed up, then we've cleansed our faces of all dirt. What's next?" Trying desperately to lighten the mood somewhat. They stayed quiet trying to get over it.

"You guys realize that if you don't talk about it never goes away." Cam silently said...

"Talking about it will not correct the problem." Tecna said

"How about we go in a group, you know go around and talk about our problem." Cam suggested. She stood trying to initiate some movement. The others followed. Cam sat down on the floor. The others followed suit.

"OK then let's begin." She turned to her right to Stella. Stella didn't even turn in her direction. The room remained quiet.

"I feel as though Sky doesn't care about our relationship anymore. I mean he's a prince so obviously he would want a more royal person as his girlfriend. I'm simply a commoner." Bloom spoke, her voice shacking.

"Sometimes I feel as though he would rather be with… someone else." She looked up at Cam tears had already started to slide down her cheek.

"It's kind of the same with Nabu. I mean a little of guys find a tom-boyish girl very….disapproving. I just feel as though he could be trying to break it off and this is how he's doing it." Layla said.

"I've been thinking that maybe Riven's gotten a little tired of my constant temper or that he just wants a relaxed girlfriend. Someone calm and sweet."

"Yea well I think Helia's tired of the fact that I'm so calm and he wasn't someone more active or something. Someone who talks back and yell's."

"Timmy is probably sick of such a smart loser who's always talking purely about computers and technology." Tecna growled her voice shook as she cried.

"Yea the paranoia that he might be cheating with someone else or have interest in someone else. That he may actually just have hated being around me." Stella wailed, the others sob quietly.

"Wait you guys think that they may be cheating on you?" Cam eyes widened.

"Well what other reason could they have for never being around or ignoring our calls?" Layla exclaimed. Cam sat there not sure of what to say.

"You guys also think that they could love someone else?" They all slowly nodded.

"Could that person be in the room?" They froze and looked around. All eyes landing back on Cam. "Yes." They whispered as though wanting only her to hear it. "Who do you think it is?" She looked directly at Bloom.

"Stella."

Cam turned towards Layla. "Tecna"

Then Musa. "Flora"

Tecna turned to her right "Musa"

Flora continued to look down "Layla"

Stella then seemed to stare down "Bloom" She finished.

"WHY?" Cam howled. They turned quickly at her, any faster and they would have gotten whip lash.

"I mean think about it girls. They would have never gone out with you guys if they didn't genuinely want to. I doubt anyone breaks up with their girlfriends in such a girly way."

She smiled. "I see the way they look at you guys and they would never break up with you. The way their eyes seem to smile when they see you guys. Or how they always freak out if were to say that something may have happened to you, even though it's nothing big. Or how they loved surprising you even thought there was no special occasion. You guys are actually the ideal couples that everyone looks up to. I wish I had all the love that you guys did." She looked around not sure if she should run or stay put.

With these girls you can never really be too sure. They had all started smiling or giggling, remembering an event that had already passed.

"So is that a yes?" She wondered if they would be more willing to talk to them.

"Yes to what?" They all said.

"Well to talking to them, working this out making things right."

'Which I hope they will do after hearing this.' She thought looking at the table where the spell was cast. They looked at each other, then her. They shook their heads.

"Hell no." Stella smiled. Cam face fell, shock that they would actually say that.

"But….but….but….but….but…What?" She shrieked, which was probably heard all the way at cloud tower.

"Well I mean if they truly which to talk to us they can find us." Flora implied.

"I mean like you said they've always been able to pull off a surprise, so until they talk to us in person. We aren't going to be seeing each other anytime soon." Layla pointed out. They all shrugged getting up. Cam watched as they left to go to the refrigerator. Cam could only stand there mouth open.

"This reminds me, close your mouth flies might get in." Musa shouted back winking at her.

'These guys have their work cut out for them.' She laughed. 'Well boys good luck.'

* * *

I would like to say sorry for some very bad sentences. My grammar is a little…..or ahhh horribly wrong but I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for all who have already reviewed and I would love to continue to hear your comments. Well hope you still like it and REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you yo all who have reviewed. I will try to write faster just for you.

* * *

Chap. 5

Next day

'Why aren't they picking up?' Cam glared at her phone blaming it for the fact that the guys haven't called, or answered yet. She shut her phone.

'One more time and I swear if they don't answer I'm going over there and beat them silly.' She froze. 'Wait a second I'm a fairy I **can go over there.'** She hit her forehead. She put her hands out, she smiled when they began to glow a light yellow.

"I'm trying to fix this horrible mess so put me somewhere next to Brandon's desk." (A/N YES that was my best 'spell' you may laugh as much as you want)

She looked around and saw bodies on the floor. She looked directly at her foot and kicked the closes body which was a purple headed jerk.

"Stop you idiot." She glared at the body.

"You guys better have heard them or else someone is getting hit…again." She emphasized. She saw a few moves.

"Ok then so guys what are you going to do?" She asked as she made herself more comfortable sitting on the table.

"Ahh that may be a problem because we sorta...kinda...didn't hear anything." She saw the long haired brunette on the bed say.

"What like the spell didn't work? That's not possible." Her voice rose with every word pronounced.

"Calm down you little psycho, even if it didn't work we wouldn't know." Her face scrunched up.

"Wouldn't know…care to emphasize?" She hissed at them.

"We weren't able to be here to hear it." Nabu clarified. They turned to calm waiting for her reaction they knew couldn't be avoided. She looked up then down, anywhere but to them.

"WHATTTT?" She shouted, livid.

"Calm down ok, how it happened we aren't really sure it was an accident." Brandon tried to clear up.

"Do you guys even care about them?" She said quietly.

"Of course we care. Look, we got into a couple of fights." She Stared at Sky.

"OO ok then so a fight was more important than trying to win back your girlfriends, cool. Well I'll be on my way." She turned going back to the spot where she had appeared.

"No we didn't just get in to fight randomly. They guys we were fighting were talking about out girls saying things that we don't allow so..." Timmy trailed off.

'They were defending them.' She looked at each bruised face.

"Wait so you guys lost the fight that badly?" She pointed to all the marks that were on them and the many cuts.

"Hell no, we got in trouble cause the other guys started bleeding." Riven seem to say with an everyday tone. She smirked.

"I'm proud." Her face glowed with admiration. "So I will continue to help you." They seemed to let a sigh of relief go.

"Look to sum the whole night up." She took her seat once again on the table. "They think you guys have lost interest in them. That you may have found some else. They even think that you may be cheating on them. Or that this is your sick twisted way of breaking up with them." She breathed out wanting to get all of that out. They seemed shocked but depressed at the same time.

"Cheating?" Someone whispered.

"Breaking-up?" another voiced.

"Before you all begin to tell me how you don't want to any of those things to happen I have a plan. They are going shopping again today. Being whipped out by the fact that Stella is a shopaholic they will be easy to take down." They looked at her confused by her suggestion.

"Not tackling guys, I mean that you can get them to talk more likely since they probably won't run away...I hope." She guessed that some of them will run, and by some it includes Layla, and Musa and maybe Bloom and Stella.

"O God I'm going to be running all day." Riven wept. Everyone broke out in laughter.

Girls

"ARRRR" Layla growled as Stella dragged her to another store. It was the fifth day of shopping. Obviously wanting to avoid any contact with Brandon, she was going to drag them along also.

"Stella this is our fifth store today, isn't your father going to be mad?" Bloom tried to calm her down enough not to spend all the money.

"Look guys I'm a princess so I may buy what I wish, whenever I wish, whoever I wish, and whatever quantity I wish. GOT ME?" She turned and glared at Bloom. Bloom sighed realizing that since it didn't work before it was, obviously, not going to work now. Tecna, Musa and Flora were simply walking slowly behind trying to stay away from her fury but close enough so that she wouldn't drag them also.

"Stella we can't avoid them forever sooner or later we are going to have to tell them how we fell about what has been going on." Flora wanted desperately to calm her down, hopefully this would work. Stella screeched to a halt in front of them causing Layla to fall on her face. She looked at everyone, each looked whipped out.

"Maybe I did over do the shopping." She said to herself then the others.

"Ok how about the rest of you go anywhere you want to for the last store and just relax and then we could just go home. OK?" She asked. Everyone looked at each other than nodded.

"So where should we all meet up?" Bloom asked.

"Well I'm still going shopping over there for some new dresses." Stella pointed.

"I shall be going to the new electronics store that has the new release for a computer upgrade." Tecna said.

"I'm going to the flower shop because I need to see if they have any new flowers in stock." Flora smiled.

"I need some new beats so yea." Musa shrugged.

"I need new gear to go surfing." Layla looked over at the surf shop.

"And I'll just be with Stella so we could meet in the food court and then go home. OK guys?" she looked at everyone and once again they all nodded.

"We'll see you later." Stella waved then grabbed Blooms hand and ran to the store. Everyone smiled as Bloom was taken away mouthing the words 'Help ME.'

Then walked to their stores.

Layla P.O.V.

I walked into the surf shop and looked around.

"Haven't seen you in a very long time?" Someone said to me. I turned and realized it was the store owner. I smiled.

"Yea sorry haven't really found the time."

"Hey where is that boy that's always with you?" he asked. I looked down my heart ached slightly

'Nabu was the one who brought me here first.' I sighed

"Ahh not sure he's also been very busy."

'Much too busy to even spend time with his girlfriend actually.' I thought faking a smile at the manager. He didn't seem to buy it but he let it slide. I exhaled a sigh of relieve.

I then walked around looking for some new gear. Sadly I didn't look in front of me, because I collided with another person and landed on my butt. I looked across from me and saw the person on the floor looking straight at me.

"Sorry." He said getting up and then helped me.

I looked at him skeptically, I mean it's not that I didn't trust males but I wasn't exactly best friends with them.

He had a simply fresh cut and was a nice dark color. His brown eyes continued to stare at me. I saw a faint mark over his eye. I looked down at the hand that was still holding mine. I raised my brow and thankfully he got the message.

He quickly dropped my hand and smiled.

"Wow I'm extremely sorry I should have watched where I was going."

"No it's cool I should have been paying more attention." I grinned trying to be nice. Trying.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

'I knew it.' I thought then glared at him.

"I don't think you really need to know."

"Look I'm not trying to hit on you or anything I was just trying to figure out who the girl I rudely knocked to the ground was. My name is Jay." He looked at me and extended his hand. He had a very weird smile on his face as thought he had been looking for me.

"Names Layla." I tried to smile but I doubt it looked like that.

"Well thank you for your time and I'm sorry." He finished the conversation by simply walking out of the store. I couldn't help but watch him as he left.

"Hmm aren't you dating someone?" a voice asked behind me causing me to jump. Being as cautious as I was, I got ready for a fight. I saw the owner's wife have both hands up smiling.

"Sorry." I was now extremely embarrassed.

"It's cool I should know better." She looked from me then the door. She still had a smile on her face but now her brow was raised.

"Tell Nabu I said 'hi' will me, will you?" She walked away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked myself silently. Then looked back at the door where Jay had walked away.

"Arrr I so do not have time for this." I went back to looking for my stuff, he was not my problem.

Musa P.O.V.

I smiled as I walked through the doors of the music store.

'I really hope I find something good.' I thought looking around. I walked towards the cashier with a hop in my step. I had ordered something and hopefully it was here.

"Hello." I said smiling at the cashier, who also smiled back.

"How can I help you Madame?"

"Well I ordered this new pop cd that just came out. The name was…"

"Ahh actually if you could give me your name I would find it much quicker." She looked at her computer.

"Ok then my name is Musa." I said

"ok then wait one minute I'll be right back." She said leaving me.

The moment she left a guy with green eyes and brown hair, one eye was completely black, came up behind me.

I stood there just waiting for the women to come back.

"Ok here you go." She came back with 3 different cds.

"Thank you very much." I said pulling out my wallet.

"Wow." I heard the guy behind me say. I glanced back and saw him looking at the cds on the counter.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Well I mean you seemed like a much cooler person but obviously not." He said hinting towards to the cds. I breathed out not wanting to punch this guy.

"Really and what exactly are you getting?" I said grabbing the cd in his hand. It was purely rock.

"And I'm sad? Really?" I rolled my eyes at him and turned around.

'I do not need that right now.' I paid for it and waited for her to give me to bag.

"I'm sorry." I heard. I turned and he was looking straight at me

"What?" I asked.

"I said I'm sorry, ok. I should judge just because you have a sucky taste in music." I was now extremely pissed off.

"I'm kidding." he seemed to notice that I was going to hit him.

"Sorry really just kidding that first cd is pretty good." He said nodding towards the cds that the women had just brought back.

"So you've heard it?" I asked trying to make conversation and be nice.

"Yea the first one it was pretty good." He smiled. I smiled back and also nodded.

"Well nice meeting you." I said getting ready to wake away.

"My names Matt just in case you were wondering." He said as I left. I turned back at the door.

"I wasn't. But mine is Musa." I smiled and left. I exhaled when I got outside. I couldn't help but think of Riven at that moment.

Tecna P.O.V.

I walked through the door of the Tech store. I looked around trying to find where the upgrade could be.

'If my facts are correct it should be right there.' I looked at the 5th aisle. I walked towards it and saw exactly what I was looking for.

'With this update I could upgrade everything else.' I thought reaching out to get the disc. The minute I touch the cd another hand collided with me.

I looked to my side and saw a boy who had also reached for the disc. I then looked back at the disc. There was only one left.

He seemed to have forgotten that we were trying to get the disc and kept staring at me. I decided to put Stella's shopping tips and quickly grabbed it. 'Finders keepers, losers' weepers.'

I shook my head as I realized that I had actually done it.

'Oh well it's mine now.' We seemed to look at each other. The boy had green eyes and brown hair. He had s a pair of glasses on. His left cheek had a big hand print on it. All he did was look at me.

"Hello." He said simply staring. Now I was kinda freaked out.

"Hi, are you ok?" I questioned waving my hand in front of his face.

"Ahh wait that cd is mine." He said establishing his claim on it.

"Ahh no it's mine understand. I got it first."

"Actually I asked someone where it was, so it's mine."

"Does it have your name on it?" I asked well aware that it didn't.

"Ahh well fine." He said giving up. 'Not that he had much of a chance.'

"Wait a second you're a girl what could you need that cd for."

"EXCUSE ME?" I grounded out.

"Well I mean you are a girl."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually don't need this ok." I said ready to walk away.

'An argument wasn't going to make this day any better.'

"Wait sorry I didn't mean it that way… I mean that..." He seemed genuinely confused and lost. I just started way help now.

"What?" I asked after a good minute I had other things to do.

"My name is Alex." He extended his hand out to me. I looked at it than him.

"Tecna." I said giving it a small shack and letting it drop.

"Sorry about how I took the cd but I really needed it." I sort of felt sad for just grabbing it from him.

"It's ok I got something much better." He smiled then walked away.

"Creep." I said walking to the cashier. I couldn't help but turn back to see if he was still here.

Flora P.O.V.

I breathed in the aura that was coming from inside the shop as I walked in. Flowers are the best stress relievers. A smile stretched across my face as I looked around. It felt great to be here.

"Do you need a space emptied?" someone asked me. I turned and saw the owner, he was grinning at me. I just looked at him not sure what he was talking about.

"So that you can draw?" He cleared for me.

I stood there and then realized that whenever I came here Helia also came and he drew certain plants that he liked. My happy feeling was gone in that instant, but to avoid insulting him I smiled.

"No not today." I replied looking around instead of at him.

'I doubt we'll need one anytime soon.' I thought and next to me a flower wilted. I turned to it and looked back at the owner who simply raised his eye brow at me. I waved my hand over it, restoring its natural beauty and walked away before I destroyed any other plants. I started doing breathing exercises so as not to lose control again.

Sadly having your eyes closed and walking straight ahead isn't that best thing to do. Next thing I knew I heard a yelp and I was also on my back. I sat up and blinked several times surprised that I had actually ran into someone.

"Are you ok?" I heard a very masculine voice ask me. I looked straight and saw a man standing in front of me. The blush on my face was apparent. He offered me his hand. I got up

"Sorry about that." I said much too embarrassed to look up at him. He had blue eyes and blond hair. He also had a busted lip.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. It was my fault. I was too stunted by beauty to really look where I was going." He smiled. If my face didn't get redder then I got very lucky.

I cleared my throat. I was not in the mood to get played right now. In fact his suave acts just made me more upset that I hadn't been able to hit him harder. I scowled at him.

"It's alright I said then started walking around him. I was stopped by a hand grabbing my arm.

"Look I really am sorry." He said sounding very sincere.

"Sorry, just not very happy." I said shacking off his hand.

"It's cool and I only said that to calm you down really. My name is Kyle." He extended his hand. I shook it ashamed at my behavior.

"Flora" I said smiling back at him.

"Cool well now that we've gone through that good-bye." He said leaving me standing there stunted.

'Wow how very Helia like.' I then shook my head trying to get him out of my mind.

"Remember Flora you have the girls." I then turned looking around not sure what I was going to do in the first place. I huffed.

'Great now I have no clue why I came here.' I turned and left felling the owner's worried glance on me as I walked through the door.

Stella P.O.V.

"Ok Bloom our mission is to find dresses for a formal event or something today so hunt high and low and no matter the price get it." I held Blooms face as I spoke to her.

I knew that I had been very strange and demanding the last few weeks but it was inevitable. Without Brandon around I was a little crazier.

I missed him and I had to make sure I didn't lose my friends also.

I smiled as I watch her leave pretending to really take to mission seriously to make me happy. I then turned, I was also on a mission and I had to take all advantages. I walked around and saw the most beautiful dress.

It was orange with two simple satin straps. It hit exactly at the knees and I bet that I would look great in it.

"I bet you would look great in it." I heard a voice whisper into my ear. I abruptly turned to see exactly who it was. I was alarmed to see that I didn't even know the person. He had brown hair with blond highlights and plain brown eyes. I smiled inwardly when a saw the slightly distorted nose. He peered at me smiling.

'Are you kidding me?" A guy I don't know creeps me out like that and all he does is smile. I was now livid.

"What the hell is your problem?" he seemed taken aback with the fact that I yelled at him.

"Well I was just saying…"

"Ah no, that is very rude, especially since I don't even know you. Where do you get off?"

'Only Brandon had the right to do that.'

"I am very sorry princess; I was simply admiring your great taste for clothing." He had grabbed my hand and was kissing it as a prince would. I felt a blush appearing on my face.

'I'll be damned if I actually let him think I'm impressed.' My eyes hardened at the fact that he was so arrogant.

"Well sorry for any discomfort that I may have caused you. Prince Griffin will be leaving now." He smirked and walked away missing my glare.

'Prince my ass.' I was still going to get my dress. And I will look great in it. I walked off ready to get more dresses.

Bloom P.O.V.

I turned and looked at Stella to make sure that she wasn't watching me. Looking around I had my own mission I had some shoes to buy, I already had enough dresses from today. I looked at all the different styles and colors that were placed. There was one that wrapped all the way up your leg and was a very light blue color.

"Yes" I grabbed it, looking at the size I knew there was no way that was going to fit.

"Now that would look amazing if you were to wear a blue dress and be on a date with me." I turned to see who the overly cocky guy was. He smiled.

"My name is Stefan." He put out his hand. He had brown hair with, what I could guess was, natural blue highlights and plain brown eyes. He was slim and seemed to have an overly confident air about him. I raise my brow at the swollen lip that he had. Then glared turning and walking away.

"Wow such attitude, does everyone act this rude when given a compliment." Stefan said.

I could tell he was smirking. I turned around, ready to show him attitude. He held his finger up to my lips.

"It's cool I understand maybe next time." He then left me standing there.

"Why that little piece of…" "Why I never..." A woman yelled covering her daughters' ears and glared at me. I could feel my eye twitching. I turned to the shoe and threw it down on the floor.

'Great now I'm even more upset.' I turned and walked out of the store, buying anything right now would only result in me hurting some unsuspecting cashier.

Boys

"So how are we going to do this?" Timmy asked as they walked upstairs to the girls' room.

"Well the plan is simple the girls are in their rooms right now. So go up there and get your girls." Cam shouted downstairs.

"Let's do this, guys"

Everyone

"Alright alright." Musa stood up heading towards the door.

"I'll go see if they have any snacks lying around but someone need to come with me." Musa opened the door and froze. Right there was Helia's hand about to hit the door.

"AHHH hey." He said sheepishly. Everyone stood up, Bloom and Layla walked to Musa.

"Is that…" Bloom stared.

"Look I think we should t…" Before even getting the rest of the sentence out the girls took a run for it.

Musa pushed past them and ran left. Bloom went straight for them on the right and broke through, running all the way downstairs.

Nabu walked through the door just in time to see Layla jump out of the window.

"So how many saw that one coming." Riven said as he ran behind Musa. Sky took after Bloom and Nabu jumped out the window after Layla.

The rest stepped into the room. Stella took off straight to her room as did Tecna and Flora. The boys all heard a click and knew that the doors were now all locked.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Timmy looked at Tec's door. The others sighed.

'Just great.'

* * *

I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and please review. It brings a smile to my face. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hope that you guys like this. Sorry it took me so long

* * *

Bloom and Sky

Bloom ran downstairs at top speed ready to get as far away as possible.

He wasn't supposed to be here, not now she wasn't ready to talk. She ran in to the forest trying desperately to get more distance between them. Turning around she saw that he was nowhere in sight. Her face fell.

'He wasn't even willing to chase me.' She thought then turned continuing down her path. Her breath skipped when she heard a loud engine coming up behind her.

"Crap" She yelled when she saw Sky on his bike chasing behind her.

'I need to transform and fast.' Just as she got ready to she was trapped in a bear hug from behind. She looked to the side to see that the bike had simply been thrown to the side.

"Bloom, listen to me ok. Running away is really stupid right now."

"Excuse me, stupid? I'm not the one who's been acting stupid." She felt him tense and with that hit him in the stomach with her elbow. Sky backed away holding his stomach.

"Ok I deserved that." He said looking up.

"Actually no you don't deserve that…you deserve this." She swung her right hand slapping him right in the face. Sky looked at her holding his now red and mostly likely swollen cheek. Bloom stood there arms crossed and pissed off.

"Where do you get off telling me that I'm acting stupid? I haven't been acting stupid at all. You're the stupid one. STUPID." She ranted to angry to really make a good comeback but too mad to just stand there. Sky grinned a little, which pissed Bloom off even more.

"What's so freaking funny?" Sky looked at her and took a deep breath.

"I've been acting really…stupid and I came to apologize. I know that I've been pretty confusing for the past three months and I came to apologize. I really should have tried to talk to you even though thing were hectic and I didn't. I've been acting like the worst boyfriend ever and I really to want to make it up to you." He offered, closing his eyes just in case another hit came. He peeked out to see Bloom with a small smile walking towards him. Not sure wheatear to move forward or not he stayed there. Blooms came up to him and gave him a kiss.

"You have been pretty bad but I accept your apology." He smiled back.

Musa and Riven

Musa ran through the back door ready to get away as fast as possible.

"Musa come-on we need to talk." Riven yelled down the hallway.

"Excuse me, talk now? You must have lost your mind." Musa said as she took a sharp turn left, sliding somewhat on the floor.

"Damn Musa stop being so stubborn." Musa's eyes seemed to widen with his words.

"Oh I'll show you stubborn." She whispered then went winx. She flew backwards for a few seconds and attacked. She threw a couple of attacks at him. Which he was able to dodge, being a hero. She looked forward to see a door leading outside.

'Let's take this battle outside.' She thought running through the door.

"Look Musa I really think that we should just discuss this." He said coming out of the door. He looked around to see no sign of the fairy.

"Hey Riven wanna see stubborn?" He heard her ask from behind him.

"Sonic blast." He heard and thinking quickly he moved behind a tree nearby.

"I had to go out with a fairy didn't I. Couldn't just date a normal non-power girl who wouldn't try to kill me when she was mad, of course great job Riven." He told himself checking behind the tree frequently.

"O a normal girl huh? Of course. I mean a fairy is just such a bad thing." Riven looked in front of him just in time to be sucker punched right in the jaw. He landed straight on his back to see a crying Musa standing over him. While tears may have been flowing out her eyes spelled death.

"Musa wait." Riven cautioned putting his hands in front of him to try and calm her down. As he started moving to try and avoid being hit he realized that maybe he shouldn't have taught her how to do hand to hand combat. He then moved quick enough to grab her next punch and turn her around. Holding her arm behind her, not enough to hurt her but just enough to restrain her, he started talking.

"Look ok I'm sorry I didn't exactly mean the whole non fairy girl thing ok." He tried reasoning with her. She stopped for a minute then with almost unreal speed she turned and had him in an arm lock.

"Yea whatever bro look you can go back to your girls." She then pushed him away, causing him to stumble.

"I'm no longer your problem." She turned getting ready to run once again.

"NO"

She turned fast enough to see Riven tackle her straight to the ground.

"Damn it maybe I took that tackling thing a little too far. She could get a little upset." Musa was now very aware.

"WHO THE HELL IS**SHE**?" jealously seeping through her. Riven smirked.

"I thought you just said I could go back to my _girls?"_ Blood rushed to Musa's face.

"You know what I really don't care." She turned her face to the side.

"Look I'm sorry for everything, especially how I have been acting. I know that you've been very sad and I haven't done anything. Hell I was so determined to show that I was sorry that I even enlisted Cam for help." Riven exclaimed Musa looked up surprised, because she knew well enough that Riven didn't exactly like the type of person that Cam was. Riven got up

"I understand I guess." He turned ready to talk away from her. He did a quick turn back to see that Musa had already vanished. He sighed.

'Just my luck.' He turned to start walking away, when he felt a pair of arms encircle him.

"Well obviously you cared so I'll forgive you…for now." Riven hugged her backing giving her a small kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you."

Layla and Nabu

Nabu rolled on the ground looking up he saw a sprinting Layla transform and lift off the ground right next to the bikes.

"Alright I guess I should use my advantages." He said jumping on the bike racing after her.

"Layla hold on." He was answered with a quick glare and a big block of water molecules appearing right in front of her bike.

"Come on Layla please. At least hear me out." He asked as he tried to avoid running into all the things coming out of the ground. He made a quick glance to see if she had changes course just in time to hit a block and be thrown off the bike.

"NABU." Layla screamed. She landed next to him trying checking to see if he was ok. Nabu peeked open his eyes and grabbed her hands.

"So you do care?" He smiled.

Layla yanked her hand away and made another run for it. Nabu got up and started running.

'And the chase is on again.' He thought trying to dodge all the braches that were in the way.

"Layla stop." He tried ordering. Layla looked back her face had a look that simply read 'you've got to be kidding me.' She rolled her eyes and took a sharp turn left which lead to the lake.

Nabu looked around when he got there to see Layla standing in slightly waist length water.

"This is not good." He said when he was Layla smirk. Layla lift the water forming it into a whip and was ready to attack. Nabu's hand started glowing green.

"Let's go. If you win maybe I'll listen. Maybe." Layla attacked causing the whip to encircle him and pull him down. Nabu used his wizard powers to cut the whip up and then made two green hands grab Layla and drag her to him. He smiled at the scowling Layla.

"So I'm assuming that you're going to listen now."

Nabu joked. Layla growled trashing around trying to get him to let go.

"Layla will you at least give me a chance to fix this." He said softly. She stopped and waited.

"WELL?"

"Look I know that this is going to be the dumbest explanation you have possible ever heard. But I'm sorry that I've been absent and almost nonexistent in your life and really it's my fault entirely so you have every right to beat me up. But at least let me make it up to you." He finished waiting for an answer. He let go after 10 minutes of silent. She stood mute her face not showing any emotion.

"I guess there is no chance to fix this." He said sadly giving a quick nod to her and leaving.

"Well if you were to make it up to me then that would involve a lot of surfing." She said cheeky like. He turned and smiled.

Stella and Brandon

"Stella open up." Brandon started banging the door.

"NO." Stella screamed throwing something at the door, making Brandon back away.

"Stel stop acting so immature."

"IMMATURE?" She opened the door and walked up to him. Brandon decided to stand his ground, even if he was terrified.

"I HAVE BEEN ACTING IMMATURE?" She said poking his chest.

"No you haven't been acting your just acting immature now." His voice was calm knowing that he would be terrified later.

"AH hum" Stella turned to see Helia and Timmy wave from in front of their doors. Stella glared at them causing Timmy to shrink where he stood. She grabbed Brandon and dragged him inside her room.

"I haven't been acting immature at all." She grounded out angry that he was so damn calm.

"Really so then why haven't you answered any of my phone calls?" He thought he had her cornered.

"Your phone calls? What about my phone calls huh? My millions of text messages, all my voice malls left on your phone? I even sent you emails for goodness sakes, and you know how much I hate emails?" She had her hands of her hips, knowing that he had no answer for any of them. He looked down.

"That's what I thought. Immature? Ha I haven't been acting anywhere near immature."

"Alright then so am I forgiven?" He tried sliding in.

She raised her brow and looked at him.

"Have you lost your mind? Forgiven? To get my forgiveness you're going to have to go through hell and back. You got me?" She stood in front of him hands on hips with a look that read 'you got me'.

"Just hell?" He smiled Stella looked at him then smiled also.

"Yea just hell, now get over here." She pulled him down for a kiss.

Timmy and Tecna

"Tecna this is completely irrational."

"I'm sorry no one is here."

"Tec I know that you are in there."

"O really and how exactly would you no Timmy?" She said angrily

"Because an empty room cannot talk for itself."

"How would you be aware… oh wait your right your empty room never answered."

"Tec look I'm sorry for that."

"….. And would you like me to open the door and run to you?" She said sarcastically

"Well I mean if you wanted to" He heard a growl from the other side

"That's not what I really meant."

"Well what did you mean?"

"That it was wrong for my room to have been empty and even if it was I should have returned your visits." He heard an awww and was tackled by Tecna.

"So does that mean that I've been forgiven?" Tecna looked at him and backed away.

"Well Stella would like me to implement retributions being the girlfriend, but other than that yes you are forgiven." Timmy pulled her in for a hug happy that he wasn't in trouble anymore.

Helia and Flora

"Flora may I talk to you please?" Flora opened the door peeking through the crack in the door at him.

"How can I help you?"

"Can you come out?" He saw her look back into the room then at him.

"I'm not sure I can."

"Why not?"

"Well I don't want to have to come outside and then leave a message, so no" She shrugged then turned away closing the door on Helia. He sighed

"Look Flora..."

"No Don't Flora me Helia." She interrupted.

"If you know longer wish to be in this relationship fine but I demand that you no longer lie to me."

"I'm not lying to you I really am very sorry about how I've been acting. I haven't taken responsibility but I wish to take that now. I'm ready to make up for the past 3 months." Flora opened the door completely.

She giggled and went for Helia. "Happy to have you back." She whispered.

Room

"So we've all agreed that you guys are no longer mad at us right." Brandon said his arms around Stella on the couch. Brandon had come back with Bloom and they were sitting next to them on the couch.

"I wasn't in trouble to being with." Riven smirked, he and Musa were hanging out on the wall. He was answered with a punch to the arm by Musa.

"Yea we can totally see that now" Nabu laughed Layla standing next to him.

"Well at least now we're all on good standards." Tecna said sitting with Timmy at the table.

"So are you free tonight?" Helia asked with Flora sitting in his lap.

"Well I should be I mean…"

"Nope sorry she's not free at all." Stella stood up pulling Flora away.

"Come on Stell." Musa begged.

"Nope no one is free tonight we have to come up with pay back." Stella smiled. Everyone groaned.

"You can all make plans for tomorrow though." She looked at everyone as though waiting for something.

"Well get moving." She screamed causing everyone to jump to and head to the door. Every guy gave their girlfriends a quick kiss before leaving. Each girl turned glaring at Stella.

"What?"

"Why did they have to leave Stella?" Layla stepped forward.

"Well cause I have to return all the clothes that I bought because I thought I was getting dumped and I really need your help Please." Stella cried.

"Told you that you shopped too much." Bloom chastised.

"Fine but you have to leave us alone tomorrow got me?" Musa compromised.

"Totally." She jumped. "Yeh I got my friends to help me bring back clothes and my really hot boyfriend and I are still going out yeh." The others joined in on the scream fest.

* * *

Review it keeps me going. Also i am aware that Layla may have been granted waterbender like powers and i apoligize for that so please don't tell me that I ALREADY NO. Anyway hope you guys like it please REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry for taking such a long time writing this. Hope you like it.

* * *

Red Fountain

"I don't think I've been this happy in a while." Brandon sighed lying back on the chair.

"You're telling me." Riven agreed smiling along with the others.

"So when are we suppose to meet up with them? I mean we can't be late…again?" Sky asked looking around.

"Well I'm going to leave now because Layla has to help Stella with some return shopping and I think she might need some help to restrain from killing your girlfriend." Nabu said standing up, looking straight at Brandon who chuckled along with the others.

"Well then we all might as well go." Helia stood the others following him to where the girls were.

Shopping

"Ok then look girls we are on a mission. All these things need to be taken care of." Stella was standing in front of all the girls at a park bench. Behind her were about twenty big bags. Musa, Tecna and Layla just rolled her eyes while Flora and Bloom looked around.

"Now I need help from everyone and I mean every one of you. No slacking, no nagging no sighing and no saying I don't want to do this." Stella had her eyes fixed on one person.

Layla glared back. "What?" She growled out.

"I was talking to you alright. I don't want to hear you complain about this one bit." Layla stood up as did everyone else to stop her if necessary. Stella took a step back.

"Look I don't have to help you alright, I'm just trying to help."

"Actually..."

"Hello everyone what's up?" They turned to see the guys appearing. Nabu went straight to Layla.

"She is happy to help." Nabu told Stella who has now standing next to Brandon.

"Alright now that we have more help we could get this done faster. I have things from that new tec. Store, the sports shop, some weird herb place, and the new music store, and just some plain shoes that I really didn't want but got anyway." "

What the hell is wrong with you?" Riven screamed what the others wanted to voice. "Look I have my reasons." She huffed crossing her arms and turning away.

"Really other then the fact that you're a princess with a lot of time on your hands?" Musa looked at her."Bloom and Layla are princesses also and they don't shop as much as you do."

"…..Are you guys going to help me or not?"

"Yes Stella we would love to?" Flora smiled reaching for a couple of bags. The girls followed.

"Have fun." Stella smiled grabbing some bags and Brandon's hand and running away.

Later

"Finally it's over." Timmy screamed once he and Tecna arrived at the food court. Tecna laughed and gave him a pat on the back.

"Yes Timmy it's over." Timmy looked up and blushed getting a giggle out of Tecna.

"Alright then let's go relax." He took her hand and they kept walking to see the others already there.

Helia and Flora were sitting on a bench Helia lying down in her lap and Flora playing with his hair. Sky and Bloom were sitting on another bench facing each other and laughing at some joke. While Nabu and Layla were sitting at a table with Nabu rubbing her back and Musa and Riven were of course fighting about something.

"How come you guys are done before us?" Timmy asked everyone turned towards him.

"Cause we are smarter, better and more efficient." Riven joked

"That's not possible we actually had plans made. We determined how long it would take, depending on how fast we walked, to return ever thing." Tecna pointed out

Layla put her head up. "We called all the store owners to tell them that Stella had things that need to be returned and if we could just drop it somewhere and they said yes." She explained.

"Why didn't you guys tell us to do that?" Timmy whined making everyone laugh.

"We assumed that you would have already thought of that. Sorry." Flora apologized. A blushing Timmy and Tecna took a seat.

"Where are Stella and Brandon?" Tecna asked wanting to get off the subject.

"I don't know but if she buys more stuff we are not helping her again." Musa said. Everyone shook their heads.

"Hello fellow princesses." The turned to see Stella and Brandon…empty handed. Everyone let out a sigh.

"Thank God no more clothes." Sky shouted looking up. Stella rolled her eyes.

"Everything is taken care of right?" Bloom looked at Stella.

"Yes Yes there are no more clothes to be returned. You are all free to do as you wish."

"Would you like to go watch a movie?" Nabu looked down at Layla who had put her head down once again.

She turned to him. "Let's go." She smiled standing up and dragging him with her.

"You guys want to come?" Nabu asked.

The girls looked at their boyfriends who shrugged. "Yes." They all said heading for a theater.

Alfea

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow right?" Bloom looked up under her lashes at Sky.

They had all come back from the movie "Hot Tub Time Machine" and need to get home before curfew at Alfea.

"I won't miss it for the world." He bent down and gave her a kiss. Bloom looked at the gate to see the girls walk through already having said good-bye. She smiled at him then turned and went to join them.

"This day can't get any better." Musa grinned.

"Alright then time to get some beauty sleep then call Brandon." Stella twirled around heading to their room.

Girls wait up?" Cam came running towards them. " wants to see all of you in her office right now." She stood in front of them out of breath.

"What for?" Bloom asked

"Well she needs you guys to do her a really big favor but that's all I know."

"Thank you very much Cam." Flora smiled at her before taking off to 's office.

Red Fountain

"This day was been simply wonderful." Helia spoke walking back to their dorms. "Nothing could ruin this right now."

"Hey freak Saladin needs you." Someone said breaking through Helia's happy mood. He growled and turned as did the others to see Kyle and his friends standing in front of them.

"What the hell do you want?" Riven growled out. Matt smirked and stepped forward. "Well dog Professor Saladin wasn't to see you al, probably wanting to get rid of the weaker ones here." He spat.

Sky and Nabu made a grab at Riven before he could tackle down Matt…again.

"Let's just go to the Professor guys." Timmy said walking past the others.

Alfea

"So that's all you want us to do?" Layla looked at .

"Yes girls. Now I need to make sure you understand what I'm asking of you"

"You want us to represent Alfea at a 'ball thing' that someone is throwing. We're suppose to be on our best behavior and just go to this party thing." Musa said.

"It's just a simple 'ball thing.'" She said doing the same hand gestures as Musa "You are representing Alfea at this party girls to show that the school is the efficient and qualified as one of the best. Being my best students I have selected you for this task. So are you al willing to do this?" She looked at each one.

"Of course." Bloom answered

smiled "Thank you very much girls and that Is all." She waved them off.

Red Fountain

"Princesses are coming to spend time in Alfea for a while and their parents would like me to assign people to watch them for a while. You 6 have been chosen. You are to watch them and make sure they are safe. You are there body guards till the leave. To I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir." They answered

"But if I may ask why were we chosen?"

"Because you six happen to the best and most trustworthy students I have."

"Duh Nabu there is no way anyone else could do it." Riven gloated. Saladin shook his head "Leave"

They left the room walking back to their rooms.

"Well at least he told us in time to tell the girls." Sky said trying to see the bright side.

"Also it doesn't start till next week so we can still spend time with the girls." Brandon added. Everyone nodded.

Alfea

"So you guys have to go to some bug party next week. That's cool." Cam said listening to the girls talk.

"Yup so that means we would have to go shopping again." Stella squealed

"**NO" **the others shrieked. "We have enough dresses Stella it's alright please no." Bloom begged. Stella glared.

"Go overboard with shopping one time and suddenly it's a crime to mention it." Cam smiled watching them argue. "I'll see you guys later ok." She left leaving them to sort things out.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and please R&R. I promise to write more its just so hard to not be lazy. OH well Anyway remember to REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Red Fountain (Week later)

"We need to hurry up the sooner we meet them and understand what the hell is going on the sooner I can go see Musa." Riven adjusted his cap and looked at the others.

"Yes Riven because you are the only who has someone to go see." Sky said shaking his head at Riven.

"I'm the only one who has someone important to go see." He smirked.

"Whatever Riven let's just get going." Brandon said leaving being followed by the others.

* * *

"Alright ladies these are the hero's these will be keeping you safe for next week!" Saladin exclaimed pointing to the boys standing in front of him. The boys nodded not allowing the girls presence to faze them.

"Alright then the first Princess is Madison." A girl with plain long blonde hair stepped forward. She was petite, like the others and had turquoise eyes. Her skin was slightly pale and she had on a short green skirt along with a green shirt with pink flowers all over it. She smiled and stepped back.

"Next would be Courtney" Courtney's brown hair was pulled back into a simple bun. Her slightly tan skin seemed to go along with her light orange skirt and her yellow halter top. Her brown eyes swept over the boys. She looked at Brandon for a while before stepping back.

"Next is Kimiko." Forward stepped a girl with black hair and blue highlights. She was wearing a knee long red dress. Her blue eyes looked at Riven. She smiled and winked, which caused Riven to step back. The others chuckles.

"Next Ava." A brown colored girl stepped forward next. Her black hair, with brown high lights, was let go neatly on her back. Her hazel eyes looked at Nabu, she smirked. She had on a pair of long blue jeans with a blue shirt that had a black hearts on it.

"Next is Sofia." Sofia's long light brown hair flowed behind her as she stepped forward. She was wearing an aqua- green halter dress that stopped at her knees. Her yellow-green eyes seemed to glow as she looked at everyone.

"Last but not least would be Zahra." Her short red hair made her stand out from the others. She had on a purple dress skirt that had a black top. Her yellow eyes smiled and focused on Timmy before stepping back. "

"Girls." Saladin said turning to them. "These boys will protect you with their lives during your stay here. You may rest assure that if anything were to happen to you I will correct the problem." The girls smiled.

"We are very sure they will do their best to make us happy." Courtney said looking back at Brandon and waving.

'This can't be good.' The boys thought.

* * *

Alfea

"Yea this is it. The week is the week we show everyone that Alfea is the greatest school. Especially with us here." Stella shouted jumping around the room. Bloom rolled her eyes as she looked back down to her cell phone.

"Excuse me is anyone paying attention to me?" Stella looked around. Bloom was on her phone. Flora was talking to her plants, Musa had on big headphones and if you listened enough you could hear the song. Tecna was on her computer looking up a new technical device and Layla was just lying on the ground flipping through a sport magazine.

"EXCUSE ME I'm TALKING." Everyone turned to the shrieking girl. She looked around "Thank you."

Layla looked at Stella and shook her head. "Something is wrong with you."

She waved her off. "That's not important right now. We have a date in two hours so we need to start getting ready."

"It's on TWO hours Stel I think we've got time." Musa looked back to her I-pod.

Stella huffed. "Well fine." She plopped down on a chair. "I mean I guess we shouldn't care. It's not like we aren't going to see the guys for the next two weeks or anything." She glanced around to see if she had gotten anyone's attention. Bloom and Flora were looking at her. 'Yes' she thought smirking inwardly.

"We have phones and email we will still be in contact with them." Tecna said brushing her off.

"True they may have their phones." She stood up turning to Tecna's direction."But they are going to be protecting princesses and I mean, speaking as a princess, I wouldn't want my bodyguard to be preoccupied with anything else but protecting me. And they would probably get in trouble for using the phone during a mission." She looked around again to see that she now had everyone's attention.

"She's right we won't see them for a whole two weeks." Musa said.

Layla sighed. "Fine let's get ready." Layla got up.

"YEA." Stella continued to jump around.

* * *

Boys

Sky ran his hand through his hair. "If you keep doing that you might not have any hair left." He turned to see Brandon sitting at the table with the others.

"Look freaking out isn't going to help us." Riven said. "They aren't going to be a problem."

"Who isn't going to be a problem?" The guys jumped to see their girlfriends standing behind them.

"What who what..." Timmy stuttered

"Are you alright?" Tecna asked Timmy walking up to him. Tecna's bop like fuchsia hair was held to the side with a purple clip.

"Ahh…Ahh…." was all Timmy could get out staring at Tecna. (A/N All of them has on their normal outfits)

"So how was the introduction?" Stella spoke up running to Brandon giving him a hug. The others walked up also.

"It was fine. Just fine." He smiled or tried smiling.

"Actually Bloom there was something I wanted to ask." Sky looked down seeing a smile on her face.

"Before that I want to know how pretty the girls were." Stella looked around staring at all the guys.

All the guys started stuttering not sure on how to answer that.

"What Stella meant to say 'were any of you in anyway attractive to any of them.'?" Tecna corrected.

'Timmy's going to die.' The others though watching Timmy's face as Tecna looked at her.

"Guys stop." Bloom ordered. "Look guys its cool if you did and you don't have to answer that." They breathed out quick thank you.

"Yo I think we should take a vote because I wanna know." Musa spoke up looking at Riven. Who, at that moment, wanted nothing more than to just die.

"How about a vote?" Flora asked. "Who wants to know?" Stella, Musa, and Tecna raised their hands.

"Well it's three against three guess we don't have to say anything." Brandon said. Stella pulled away and glared at him.

"So you're telling me that you three don't want to know at all?" Stella questioned giving Layla, Flora, and Bloom a stare down.

"I never said I didn't want to know I do, I just don't want to force them to tell me." Bloom corrected looking away from Sky.

"Yup she said it. So spill boys we want to know where they cute or not?" Stella smirked, turning to Brandon.

"It's not that they weren't cute they just weren't our type." Riven shrugged.

"So you're tellin me that you like them?" Musa stood up.

'Look I didn't say that?" Riven put up his hands.

"Before something happens we want to make it clear that they were pretty but nothing compared to you." Helia turned to Flora which causes a light blush.

"Now that we've solved that problem what movie are we going to see?" Layla looked around.

"Avatar the last air bender." A voice said. "No Salt." "Airbender." "Salt" Everyone looked between Stella and Riven and sighed. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Red Fountain

"So this is prince sky and Brandon's room." Courtney walked into the room looking around followed by Madison.

"Oh my gosh and there's his bed." Madison squealed.

"Where are the others?" Courtney sat down on the bed she presumed to be Brandon's.

"Well Kimiko and Ava went into Riven and Nabu's room and Sofia and Zahra went into Timmy and Helia's room." Madison said as she opened the cabinets by Sky's bed.

"Looks like Brandon's one hell of a player." They turned to the voice in the door to see a guy with brown hair and blond highlights and brown eyes posted against the door. Behind him was another boy with dirty blond hair and blue-green eyes.

"Excuse me Brandon has way to much class for that." Courtney stood, walking towards him.

"Well you don't like a blond with long hair whose name is Stella, so I don't think he does." He walked forward.

"Who's Stella?" They turned to see Madison now looking at them with a book in her hand.

"Stella happens to be Brandon's super hot girlfriend. You two should know her as princess of Solaria."

"You should probably get off Sky's bed and stop touching his stuff the hot red head might get mad." The blond finally spoke.

"Wait are they like already dating someone?" Courtney looked back and forth between the boys.

"Yea they all are actually." A new voice spoke they turned to see another blond come followed by the other princesses and some other guys.

"Why the hell are the good ones always taken." Sofia whined walking into the room and falling on the bed.

"Well I'm sure you guys could correct that if you wanted." The dirty blond suggested.

"We're listening." Madison jumped up running to him.

"Excuse me Madison but I don't think we really need to get involved with these boys." Zahra tried pulling her away.

"Don't you guys want to at least see if they kind of like us. Plus that geeky looking one looked like he was eyeing you." She elbowed Zahra playfully.

Zahra blushed and looked around. "Fine, but nothing crazy." She turned to boys the blush still on her face.

They smirked.

* * *

Girls

"Wasn't SALT amazing?" Riven asked, in Stella's face. Musa pulled him away before Stella could attack.

"I still think the Airbender would have been much more entertaining right snochums?" Stella turned to Brandon pouting.

"Yea totally."

"Well other then the fact that Brandon is totally whipped, anything going on?" Layla asked.

"Actually we should be getting you all home before you all get in trouble." Sky said.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Tecna looked to Bloom.

"Oh yea we aren't going to be able to hang out tomorrow at all cause we have to go to this party thing representing magical schools." Musa said.

"That's cool we actually start that whole 'protect' thing tomorrow." Riven answered.

"Those girls better not try anything or I swear…." They turned to an angry Stella that had already started walking away.

"Bye Brandon good luck." Timmy shouted running away with Tecna. Followed by the others running away.

"You guys suck." He screamed then went to chase down Stella.

* * *

**What could the plan be? Will the other girls pry them apart? Whats could happen at the party? Will i ever update this soon? Tune in to find out**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that this chapter is so short. Hope you guys like it anyway.

* * *

"Never again." Timmy groaned lying on the floor.

"If only that were true." Helia responded from his bed.

"Can you guys shut-up?" Riven's muffed voice said. He was sitting on the table, his face in a pillow.

"Riven being grumpy isn't going to make this ant better." Sky said

"Has anyone heard from the girls?" Brandon asked looking around Timmy and Helia's room.

"I couldn't Ava took my phone while I was texting Layla and told her 'he's busy.'" Nabu said. Every ones head sprung up.

"…What did Layla say?" Helia asked cautiously.

"I don't know because Ava shut my phone off."

"I think she's going to kill you and or her." Timmy said.

"I called her on someone else phone and told her what happened and she was cool with it."

"Stella would have killed me."

"No Stella would have killed Courtney then you." Riven corrected. The others chuckled.

"Hey she wouldn't be as bad as Musa." Riven turned to glare at him.

"How are you guys doing this afternoon?" They turned to the door to see Stefan grinning at them. The others not far behind.

"What do you want Stefan?" Sky asked

"Can't a friend pass by and ask how you're doing?"

"Yea a **friend** could but you're not considered a friend."

"Well we just wanted to see if you guys had any plans tonight?" Matt walked into the room.

"How kind of you." Riven mocked.

"Well actually we were going to crash this party that Professor Saladin said was going on"

"Why do we care again?" Brandon asked.

"Just saying."

"Yeah well that's nice. We're being dragged to some club." Sky sighed.

"Wait your going to a club with girls that you're not even dating. Well how exactly is Flora taking this?" Alex came up to Helia.

"One it's not a date two my flora doesn't care and three get your ass out of my room." Helia stood up facing him.

"Whatever. I'll see you later." They walked away.

"What the hell was that?" Riven continued to stare at the door.

"I'm not sure….but I doubt its anything good."

* * *

Later (Girls)

"Alright everyone ready to go." Stella stood at the door. She was wearing a yellow dress with topaz stones on the straps. The dress had a cut on both sides right above her waist line. The straps went to the back and made a long line down her back with the topaz diamonds. It stopped half way down her back into a knot where a line of yellow fabric fell down. She had her hair, with a lot of volume, was simply let go. Her topaz necklace hung down her neck along with a topaz bracelet on her arm. She had little make up on, for once. Her gold shoes impatiently tapping the floor.

"Gosh Stella wait we have another 3 hours stop freaking out." Bloom said stepping out of her room. Bloom had on a one-shoulder strap sky blue/gray dress. Her shoes were simple silver open toe heels. Her hair was slightly curled.

"Wow you clean up nice." Stella smiled

"Yea well since we started getting ready 2 hours ago I had time." She smiled back getting an eye roll from Stella.

"Yeah Stella I think if we started getting ready now we would have less time to panic." Layla emerged from her room. Bloom and Stella's mouths dropped. The bust of her green dress was diamonds of all different colors. The rest was green with a clear fabric that cut across and had orange, pink, and black flowers all over it. The dress covering

"Your…Your…Your done?" Stella asked not sure if this was just a mirage

"Yes I am amazing huh?" Layla grinned

"Whatever where are the others?" Bloom tried looking around her.

"They are almost done just wait."

"Yeah Stel take a chill pill." Musa walked out next with a strapless red dress. The dress had green flowers going from the knees to the top. It was full length and ended at her ankles. With her red pumps appearing under them.

"I do not think a pill is necessary I'll just go on the web and get some suggestions on how to calm the mind down." Tecna stepped out behind her. Tecna's dress was eggplant purple and had beads on the bust and some small spots on it. Her shoulder length hair was up in a ponytail and some sparkling silver heels on.

"I actually have a plant that has a very calming side effect." Flora walked out with a light pink spaghetti strap dress. Flowers covered the dress's torso. Her hair was in a very elegant bun with two strands in front of her face.

"OMG every one is done." Stella, flabbergasted, looked at each girl. "Well we might as well get going I mean it is an hour away." She fluttered her eye lashes.

"Fine." They said simultaneously walking out to the limo outside.

* * *

Red Fountain

"Where do you think they are?" Brandon looked around in front of red fountain.

"Hello boys." Looking straight ahead he saw Courtney and Madison coming downstairs. Courtney had on a short yellow dress with a beaded bust and the bottom made of flower decorations. Madison also had on the dress but it was in blue. Kimiko and Ava followed them down. Kimiko had a red low v-neck dress and Ava had a green one. Sofia and Zahra were the last to come downstairs. They had on strapless hi-low dresses. Sofia's was pink while Zahra's was purple.

They ran up to the guys, who were wearing some nice fit jeans and a simple shirt.

"SO you ready to have fun?" Kimiko purred at Riven as she clung to his hand like a leech. He looked down.

"No." She let go and backed away.

"Why have been so mean all day?" She shouted hands crossed.

"Because I don't like you." Riven said blatantly. Kimiko's eyes widened.

"Look buddy." She walked up and poked him in the chest. "If I don't give you a good report then Saladin will rip you apart at my whim. SO start acting like a gentleman or else." She then grabbed on to his arm again standing at his side.

The boys looked at a fuming Riven and a happy Kimiko.

"I think he's going to kill her." Timmy whispered to Helia. Helia nodded.

"Alright handsome let's get a move on." Courtney smiled up at Brandon.

Brandon laughed nervously and nodded. "Right men lets go."

* * *

Girls

"Yo this place is bangin'." Musa said as she stepped in to the building. All around her were ancient artifacts and other things from all types of dimensions.

"Yes some things in here my date back to thousands of years." Tecna said walking up to one of the statues.

"Guys it is not that amazing, my palace looks exactly like this." Stella rolled her eyes. "Plus we are here to impress so girls please stop drooling and act your age." She continued walking.

The girls looked at the disappearing figure then each other and made a move to catch up.

"Well well well look who's here?" Matt said him and his other friends walking through the door.

"Crashing this part may be worth it." Alex nodded.

"Well time to the work the Charm." Stefan smirked following the girls into the ballroom.

* * *

Well i hoped you enjoyed it. I got tired of the whole dress description so yea i gave a lot of them the same dresses. ALso if you want to see how they look go to my profile and check tehm out. Last REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

I am so sorry everyone that it took this long. I had writers block then the internet decided to not work. I really am so sorry for that. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Party

"So what's our mission?" Layla asked looking around.

"All we really have to do is mingle with the other people. Since we are representing Alfea we have to show modesty." Flora responded also trying to get a look around.

"I think we should split up and wonder. You know to get a better look." Stella smiled

"Alright then we shall meet later on." Tecna turned and walked away.

Stefan P.O.V

I smirked following the red head around. I almost laughed when she started taking glances over her shoulder to see if anyone was there. Obviously she knew what it felt like to be followed. I turned to one of the waitresses holding the drinks and grabbed two glasses and quickened my pace to catch up to her.

"Hello." I let out a small laugh at her squeak. She turned to me.

"O…Hello." She eyed the glass that I handed her but took it anyway.

"So what do you think of the party so far?" She kept glancing from me to the glass. "I didn't poison it just to let you know. We could trade to make sure." I suggested. She blushed and looked down.

"I didn't really mean…I mean I don't think you did… I mean really who would…" She stopped. "Hi my name is Bloom." She extended her hand.

I gave her a small grin and took her hand. "Stefan."

"….Haven't I seen you somewhere?" She looked me up and down.

"I don't know but I like your blue dress looks really good but I think they would have been better with the blue shoes we saw last time." Her eyes widened at the comment.

"It's you." Her eyes glared at me. "Why you little..."

"Remember what happened last time." I said putting up my hands.

"ARRR" She growled at me. "SO what exactly do you want?"

"Well I saw a very beautiful girl and I wanted to talk to her. Is that so much of a sin?" I asked putting on an innocent face.

She rolled her eyes."…..Promise me that there won't be any funny business?" She asked crossing her arms.

I couldn't help but smile. "But of course." Hook line and sink her.

Alex P.O.V.

"Actually Alfea is well known for its great teachers and classes." I shook my head watching Tecna talk with other School representatives that had come to the party.

"We have actually been ranked number 4 on the web for our great grades and achievements." She continued. The two people in front of her nodded.

"It sounds like an amazing school maybe we should make Kimberly come there next year." The women said smiling at Tecna who smiled back of course.

"Well thank you very much for the information." The man answered and put out his hand to his…wife I think. They walked away leaving Tecna alone with her drink.

"Wow never knew a girl to be so knowledgeable on school information." I smiled walking up to her.

She looked at me trying to figure out exactly who I was. "So you put that cd to any good use yet or are you using it as a coaster?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "If you have really come to this party with the intention of getting the cd back then you have lost your mind."

"Actually I came with the intention to relax and party but I mean if I actually got to conversant with a very intelligent girl I wouldn't mind." I said.

She eyed me again. "So what are your real intentions?"

"Just to make a new acquaintance."

She blinked at me. "So what is your school known for?" she looked at me. I smiled.

Griffin P.O.V

"So I see that you didn't buy the dress we talked about?" I voiced alarming the blond who was standing at the table looking over everyone. She turned to me.

"Do I know you?" She asked sizing me.

"Actually you should. I'm worldwide known." She kept looking at me.

"Look I don't have time for you today alright maybe if I see you at some store I'll consider it." She said turning away from me.

"I thought you didn't remember." She sighed and took a glance in my direction.

"IS there something you need help with?" She asked grinding her teeth.

"Yes I was wondering if the Princess of Solaria would be giving me the pleasure of having a dance with me." I put out my hand. She looked down at it.

"Then what?" She put her hands on her hips brow raised.

"Then we can talk to each other like normal do." I smiled

"Fine." She breathed out. "But no stunts." She pointed at me. Then took my hand and allowed me to pull her to the dance floor.

Kyle P.O.V

"Gosh it's like she knows I'm looking for her." I said to myself taking one more look around the room to try and spot the floral fairy. "I'll try later." I walked to the balcony and stopped short at the door. There on the corner was the fairy playing with the flowers that were put out side.

"You know those flowers really complement your hair." I said startling the fairy. She faced me putting her face down to hide her light blush.

"Yes well thank you." She looked up smiling. "My I help you with something?"

"Nothing I simply wanted to say hi to the stunning beauty that I saw outside."

"Ahhhhh I'm not really that happy today either." She went back to the plants.

"Wow I take it you never have any good days.

"Just like you don't know when do go away." Her words dismissing me. 'Think of something Kyle.'

"…What type of flower is that?"

"Just a plain jasmine."

"Actually it's not **just **a **plain jasmine."** I grinned. "It's a beautiful product that nature has provided us with." I stepped forward getting her to look up.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Care to explain?"

Matt P.O.V.

"Dude this music is banging" I saw the blue headed girl tell her friend, both bobbing their heads to the music. I looked at Jay and nodded towards them.

"What's up guys?" He said talking straight to the other one.

"Oh gosh not you again." The brown headed one said.

"Don't worry Layla they go away if you threaten them." **Layla **nodded.

"So do you guys want us to use a bat or a metal crowbar?" She smiled almost making me and Jay jump.

"Ahh actually I don't think that will be necessary." I said quickly.

Layla rolled her eyes. "I'll go get us a drink." She said and left Jay following her.

"So what do you think about the music?" I asked walking up to her side.

"While you were eavesdropping I think you heard."

"I didn't think you actually liked classic stuff like this."

She turned to me face to face now. "You can't just pick a certain type of music all of it is good."

"But last time I saw you buy just popish stuff."

"Good observation stalker to you also no what color my room is to?" She spoke standing in a defensive pose.

"Just wanted to get to know more about the cool girl I meet at the music store. You know like a friend."

She rolled her eyes and started looking around spotting mot of her friends talking to my friends.

"Mess with me and mess I you up got me?" I nodded. 'I'm going to have to be extra careful now.'

Jay P.O.V.

"What's up?" I said walking behind her. I heard a growl.

"You like dogs?" I smirked. Abruptly she turned around and glared at me her eyes seemed filled with fire.

"What do you want?" She grounded out.

"What I want is your attention." I answered bluntly not sure if I should run after that or just smirk like an idiot. But since I was already terrified for my life I just stood there.

"Why?" I blinked not sure if I heard correctly.

"Why?" I restated.

"Yeah."

"O ah well you seem pretty cool so I wanted to get to know more about the girl that could possibly beat me up." She seemed to buy it because she didn't seem so tense anymore.

"I have a boyfriend." I suddenly felt the need to sneer at that not only because she thought I cared but because I knew it was Nabu.

"Simply want to get to know you." I shrugged. 'Plus I doubt he's anything to worry about." I thought.

"Alright…But you should remember I **can **beat you up." She grinned now.

"I'll keep that in mind." 'Very close in mind.' Wethen walked to the table.

* * *

**I ,again, am really sorry. I know i should have updated sooner but i didnt really have a choise. I promise i'll be alot faster with the next update.**


	11. Chapter 11

WEll this is the next chapter. it was sorta done in a slight hurry so it might slightly suck...alot. I hope you enjoy it though.

* * *

Sky took another look at his phone and sighed. _'Still no text from Bloom.' _He thought looking back to the others.

"At least they're having fun." Helia said nodding his head in Sofia's direction. The others silently chuckled.

"Who's having fun Helia?" Sofia looked around.

"What?"

"You said 'At least they're having fun.' Who is?"

"Their girlfriends." Madison answered in a monotone voice.

"LIKE OMG that was so much fun. Wasn't it Brandon?" Courtney asked trying to change the subject.

"Ah yea sure." He looked away asking the others for help.

"What did you think Timmy?" Zahra turned to him.

"Oh well it was….different."

"Yea." Riven continued. "I never thought I would hate going to a club so badly but I was proved wrong tonight."

"Ignore him Zahra. Riven's just trying to hide the fact that he had such a great time without his girlfriend around." Kimiko reassured her.

"I have an idea." Madison jumped out of her seat. "How about we break up?"

"I don't think we can do that. We're suppose to be keeping an eye on you guys to make sure that you're safe." Sky responded

"No silly." Madison hit his nose. "I mean like we each took our body-guards and went a different way. Like me and you could go walk around somewhere else you know." She smiled.

"Oh I don't think that's good either." Sky scratched his head.

"Yeah I mean if the enemy is really strong it might take all of us you know?" Riven resorted trying to stop the idea.

"Well I think you're strong enough to protect me all by yourself handsome." Kimiko smiled slyly at him getting him to shiver.

"Help me" He mouthed

"Well I don't want to hang out with them anymore. SO as my bodyguard you are to be with me where ever I wish to go and I want to go over there so we are breaking up." Ava stood walking away from the table.

"She is right." Helia messaged his head. "Each one of them has to be under surveillance at all times." He exhaled.

"Good lets go then." Sofia grabbed his arm and dragged him, literally, away from the table.

"This can't get any worst can it?" Riven asked out loud being dragged away in another direction.

Sofia P.O.V.

"Isn't it simply lovely out?" I asked pulling Helia closer to be.

"Yes it is." He answered once again in that damn 'I'm being held against my will voice and don't really care' voice.

"Aren't these flowers lovely?" I walked to one of the plants that were close by and began touching it.

"That is an amaryllis it means splendid beauty." His voice seemed to get softer.

"Wow how to you know that?"

"It's actually one of Flora's favorite flowers." I felt my eye twitch. "You're killing the flower." He said plainly. Looking down I saw that I had the flower in a chock hold and had crushed all the petals.

"I guess I'm going to have to kill your girlfriend also to get your attention." I snarled to myself.

"What was that?" I jumped up putting on my best smile.

"Oh nothing." I grabbed his arm once more felling him tense. I rolled my eyes let go and walked away.

"Are you alright?" I turned to see that his face showed some genuine concern. _'Hmmmm maybe I could use this to my advantage.'_

"No." I kept walking.

"What's bothering you?" _'O I don't know the fact that all you ever seem to think of is your little girlfriend.'_

"Stuff." I replied moving at a faster pace.

"Want to talk about it?" '_HE'S SO SWEET.'_ I squealed and grabbed his arm, again, and dragged him, again, to a table. I pulled him down so that he was sitting right next to me.

'_Ok Sofia he's a sweet guy who cares….how can we use that to our advantage?'_ "Well." I started. "I'm having some ah…. Boy problems."

"Oh…well… we could go back and get your friends if you want to-"

"No." I interrupted. "I really want a guy's advice."

"OH Alright."

"Ok so there's this guy that I really like but I don't think he likes me."

"Why would you think that?" _'Oh well you know one he's my bodyguard so he can't really make a move and two he just happens to already be seeing someone. But I think number one is the only one I should really be worried about.' _

"Oh hmm I'm not really sure." I shrugged my innocent face in place.

"Then maybe he does like you." _'Really is that all you got. That really helps me out.'_

"What would there be to like about me?" I looked down.

"A lot of things." He stopped obviously not sure what to say.

"Like what?" I looked up into his eyes.

"Well you pretty, you seem very sweet **(A/N if only he knew),** you seem trust worthy. I mean there's a lot to like about you." I felt my smile get bigger.

"Thanks. I mean just to let you know I have talked to the other girls about it and they all say the same thing." He looked at me waiting for the rest. "They all say that I should just go for it."

"Then maybe you should try there suggestion."

"DO you really think there's hope?"

"You never know until you try Sofia." He smiled at me.

"Your right and there's no better time than the present right." He nodded. "Alright then you said it." I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him down to my lips giving him a kiss. I saw a bright light the minute his lips touched me. Within seconds he pushed me away and jumped back.

"What the hell was that?" He looked around not sure if that really happened.

"You said I should go for it?" I rose making a move for him. He stepped back.

"O, look Sofia I mean your sweet but I already have a girlfriend."

"But you said that I should go for it." I countered angry that he had moved away.

"Yes but I thought u were after a person that wasn't already in a very happy relationship." I looked down.

I stood there staring at him. "I wish to leave now." I started walking.

Ava P.O.V.

"Hey look at those shoes. Who would be crazy enough to buy mountain climbing shoes with hells on them?" I looked at Nabu. He nodded and then kept looking around.

"So you do anything fun, I mean other then hang with me?" I asked him smiling. He shrugged at me. I looked at him and sighed.

"Do you go hiking?" I questioned staring again at the shoes.

"Oh yea I've gone before."

"Really?" I turned around standing in front of him.

"Yes I have."

"It's just amazing isn't it? I mean the joy of being outdoors. When did you start?" I smiled_. 'Finally we have a conversation running.'_

"Actually my girlfriend was the one who got me started in it. I usually didn't want to go but Layla kinda forced me and I'm happy she did it was amazing." I started at him blinking. _'HIS GIRLFRIEND.'_

"So you like have to be pushed to try new things?" _'Because I'm sure I could think of something new that you'd like.' _

"Well yea sometimes. I guess." He shrugged still looking ahead.

"Alright then I have something that I think you would enjoy." I ran in front of him. "Close your eyes." I stood on my tip-toes and waited. "You ready?" I was nose to nose with him.

"Ahh I'm not sure this is someth-." I closed the space. I felt strong arms grab my shoulders and push me back. He was no holding me at arm's length still on my tip toes.

"That's not something I ever want to try again." He said darkly, his eyes showing how upset he was. I shook his arms off and glared at him.

"Whatever." I pushed past him walking back. _'Your little girlfriend won't be a problem for long.' _

Kimiko P.O.V.

"What exactly did you want to do?" Riven asked me keeping his distance.

"Well I just want to spend some time with you." I tried smiling.

"Yeah."

"You know I really like your bad boy attitude it's really hot." I purred stepping closer.

"Look as hot as you think it is I'm not interested in you alright." He came to a screeching stop and crossed his arms.

"I'm sure you could find the perfect bad girl somewhere really close." I sashayed towards him.

"Actually I've already got a perfect girl. Her name is Musa." I froze in front of him and rolled my eyes at her name.

"Well I think you could find a better one." I resorted reaching out for his arm.

"Actually I've already got one. She could kick ass also." He gave me a big grin.

"I could be better." I then gave him a kiss. He leaned back and glared.

"Get the hell away from me." I stepped back.

"Don't worry you'll want me sooner or later."

Zahra P.O.V.

"I'm really interested in becoming more computer sufficient." I explained to Timmy as he started at his cell phone.

"Tecna's really good at that kind of stuff. She's extremely intelligent." _'I'm sure she is.'_

"Well I heard practice made perfect. SO maybe I should start practicing how to be better at things." I suggested.

"Like what?" He turned his head to me I gave him a kiss.

"That." I whispered. His eyes widened as he started walking backwards.

"I don't think I should be used as your test dummy for that. Tecna would not be alright with me giving you that kind of help I'm sure you could find someone else."

"Why would you care what Tecna thinks?" I frowned.

"Because she's the greatest girlfriend ever and I really care about her."

"Hello if you really factor this out I'm a much better choice."

"Maybe in your world but to me she's the best thing that's ever happened."

"FINE." I shouted and turned on my heel waking away.

Madison P.O.V

"I like your hair sky." I twirled a piece in my hand.

"Ahh yea." He said nervously. _'Aw he's shy.'_

"So hmmm you like my hair?"**(A/N LoL this is so fun to write) **I saw him raise a brow and look at me.

"Yea sure." He replied

"Look I really really like you and I was wondering if you liked me like I like you?"

"O hmm you're pretty cool."

"But to you **like** me?" I emphasized.

"Hm yea you're pretty cool."

"**DO you like me?"** I asked again forcing the words.

"Yea sure."

"Alright." I said cheerfully grabbing his face. I saw the lights go and off and smiled against his lips.

He pushed me off and looked around. "I don't like you like that at all." He clarified holding his hands out in front of him.

"But you just said you did."

"The only person I like like that happens to be Bloom. I'm sorry."

Courtney P.O.V.

"I bet that you're going to be very sad when we have to leave huh?" I said cheekily nudging Brandon.

"I guess."

"I was thinking maybe I should give you a parting gift."

"No thanks."

"You sure cause its really good."

"Nope."

"Come on Brandon. I'm trying to make your life a little fun while I'm around before you have to go back to your controlling girlfriend." He spun in my direction, pissed off, and walked do me.

"My girlfriend is not controlling alright you little-"I grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Hope you enjoyed your gift." I turned and ran back to the others.

"Plus your little girlfriend won't be controlling you for long." I shouted behind me to him.

* * *

That was the chapter. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Before I forget I wanted to ask everyone opinion. Do you think that the winx club should have a run-in with the other girls or not because the way I see it going they may not really have a face to face thing with them? So should they yes or no? Also very sorry that it took this long i didn't have any access to my computer. Enjoy and review.

* * *

A week later RED FOUNTAIN

"Could you stop texting for just a second and actually do some work?" Riven growled at Matt. Matt glanced up and went back to his phone.

"I'm busy." Riven rolled his eyes and went back to doing his work.

"What you finally got a girlfriend?" Riven joked laughing. Matt smirked.

"Actually I kinda do. And it's all thanks to you." Riven looked up and eyed Matt. 'What the hell does that mean?' He thought watching Matt laugh again at a text message.

Girls Alfea

"Aren't you worried?" Cam asked

"Of course not. The boys told us that nothing happened with those princesses and we believe them. There is nothing to worry about." Flora said confidently

"So what are you and Helia talking about?" Cam motioned to the cell phone that Flora kept taking glances at.

Flora looked up her eyes portraying her confusion. "Helia?"

"Yeah you've been looking at your phone every ten minutes since class started." Cam clarified.

"Oh actually I'm not texting Helia or any of the guys. It's actually this guy that I meet at the party a week ago." Cam started at Flora not sure if to believe It or not.

"Does Helia know?" She asked calmly

"I doubt he would care. He trusts me a lot and doesn't really mind who I have as friends." Flora answered not looking up from her phone.

"Is that why all the girls aren't paying attention in class today?"

"We've been paying attention."

"What's his name?" Flora looked up at Cam

"OOO Kyle." Cam's eyes widened. "Is everything alright?" Flora asked worried grabbing Cams hand.

"OH Ahh nothing." Cam turned to the front of the class. Thankful that since Flora's attention was on the phone didn't see her panicked look.

Red fountain

"Has this day been slightly weird to anyone at all?" Riven asked looking across from each guy.

"Other than the fact that Stefan is thanking me and then keeps texting on his phone. No nothing at all." Sky answered

"I think we may have bigger problems." Brandon interrupted.

"Like what?" Helia turned to him.

"Remember last week, I think there's more to it. I mean Courtney said that I and Stella wouldn't be dating anymore."

"Didn't they all say that?" Timmy questioned, the others agreed.

"Well yeah but I mean something must have been done. They must all be playing to same trick. But I just can't figure out what."

"Well whatever it is I think that the other guys could be involved in it also." Nabu voiced. They turned to him and followed his gaze to the other boys sitting elsewhere.

"Or maybe we're just taking this too far." Timmy said trying to sound hopeful.

Girls (After School)

"YES." Stella shrieked holding something in her hands. "They're finally here." She looked at the objects greedily.

"Calm down Stel gosh it's just the magazines." Musa rolled her eyes going back to her homework. The others hadn't bothered even looking up well aware that it would be a waste of time. Cam giggled, not use to Stella's random outburst.

"Why are you so…Happy?" Cam asked cautiously not sure how to ask,

"Well you know how they bane magazine for a week so that we don't get distracted. Which I totally don't think happens. I haven't been able to see the latest trends and when they came it's just such a beautiful day." Stella finished dreamily. Her eyes glazed over staring at the magazines. "Here's one for everyone." Stella twirled around giving a magazine to everyone. Cam laughed watching Layla and Musa growled as the magazine hit them.

Cam looked at the cover and froze. On the cover was some girl and Nabu in a…..lip-lock. "What's wrong?" Bloom face was pure concern.

"OHH ahh well ahhh ahmmmm." Cam looked around and saw that each magazine cover had a guy on it. She jumped up and ran around taking each magazine. Then came to a halt in front of the door.

"I've decided to take Stella advises and ahhh" She looked at all the raised eye-brows. "And catch up on my ahh latest fashion trends and stuff Bye." She said quickly slamming the door shut.

"…Something is wrong with that girl." Layla stated breaking the silence. The others nodded still staring at the door.

Red fountain

"Can't wait for tonight." Nabu grinned the others smiled.

"What are you and Layla going to do?" Helia asked

"I'm not sure but it's me and Layla so I'm ok with that." The others laughed at the reply. Nabu laughed also and opened the door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SIX?" They jumped seeing Cam standing in the room. Her eyes seemed to literally have fire in them.

"Ahh I take it something's wrong?" Sky said sarcastically.

"GET IN HERE." They jumped again at her voice and ran into the room each landing somewhere around the room. They watched Cam take deep breathes trying to calm down.

"What exactly is wrong with us?" Timmy asked quietly

"This." She hissed throwing something at them. She waited for their reaction.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS &#*!" Riven yelled, putting the magazine in Cam's face.

"That's what I wanted you to answer." She said, surprisingly, calm.

"I knew something like this would happen." Brandon groaned running his hand through his hair.

"Last time I checked with you all, I wasn't told THIS happened." She looked around, like a teacher did at misbehaving students.

"It just happened. We didn't really think anything of it because we pushed them off."Helia answered

"That must have been the flashing light we saw." Nabu said.

"What did….they say when they saw it?" Sky asked.

"I didn't let them see it and ran out with them all." They breathed out a sigh of relieve.

"You guys know you need to tell them right?"

"Are you out of your mind?" "She'll kill me." "She'll never talk to me again." They all said at the same time.

"Look you have more problems than you know alright. I can't really tell you what they are but you need to tell them because if they find out from someone else….well think about it." They guys looked down, ashamed to look up at Cam.

"How exactly do we tell them this?" Timmy looked around hoping that one of his friends had an answer.

"Just explain what happened. But don't been to insensitive about it." Cam looked at Riven, who rolled his eyes.

"Who knew a mission could bite us on the ass like this." Nabu said voicing their opinions.

"I wish you luck, because you're going to need a lot of it."

"What did you mean when you said that we have more problems?" Sky questioned

"Oh ah well your girlfriends may have gotten a few more friends by the name of hmmmm AlexMattKyleStefanGrffinJay." She said quickly. "Well gotta go." She shrugged disappearing.

"Did she just say…." Brandon's voice trailed off.

"Let's ignore that…for now…or until training where we could something or one." Helia suggested trying to keep his anger in check.

* * *

There are probably a lot of grammar errors (I'm positive) SO sorry for that and the fact that i dint make it longer. I wrote this at 12 so it may seem strange. But remember Review


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry everyone for being so lazy about this story. I've been busy with school and crappy homework that I don't really believe is necessary. So anyway there are only about 3 more chapters, but don't quote me on it I'm not sure yet. I really am sorry that it took so long and i hpoe you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Alfea

"Does anyone think it's strange that we haven't heard from the guys for so long?" Flora asked looking around. They had just woken up and were getting ready for class.

"Well maybe they are still on their assignment." Bloom tried getting rid of the awful feeling in his stomach.

"Maybe you're right." Tecna agreed.

"Well then let's get this day over with." Musa sighed. Layla nodded and headed to the door, everyone else following.

Layla

"Gosh I hate this class." I moaned taking my seat in my first class. Sadly the first class is one that none of us have together. SO we were all on our own in the morning. Yeh.

"Alright then girls take out your books." I stared at the teacher and rolled my eyes. None of us, except me, would be taking out our books this early in the morning. I waited for the morning gossip to begin. The first block class was the main one where all the girls had to catch up on the drama that may or may not have happened last night.

"Did you hear about that hottie from red fountain with the long brown hair?" Some blond asked. I put down my book slightly, brown hair…..Helia?

"Totally I can't believe they broke up, but then again if I broke up with a guy like that I would never say it either." The other blond said.

Broke up? I put my book even further down.

"Wait are you guys even sure that they broke up?" A random brunette, who was also listening to the conversation, asked.

"Totally Flora and Helia broke up way else would he be at the club?" The first blond reasoned. *Slam* they turned to see my book on the table, almost breaking it.

"Miss my I please be excuse?" I ran up to the teacher before they could talk to me. She nodded and I headed out the door.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked myself as I ran back to the room, my phone out texting Flora.

Musa

"Gosh this can't possibly get any boring." I really hated class, yes I did have good grades but that doesn't mean I actually enjoy my time here.

"You have anything else you would like to add Miss. Musa?" They teacher scowled. I shirked back.

"Oh ah well I think I left the book for this class in my locker can I go get it?" I lied, the book was practically sticking out of the book bag but why ruin the opportunity to get out of class. My teacher sighed and nodded. I grabbed my book bag as quick as possible and ran for the door.

"Freedom" I whispered walking away from the door.

"He is a cute nerd isn't he? What I'm wondering is how he made it to red fountain?" I heard as I turned the corner. I slowed down slightly. 'I know a nerd who goes to red fountain.' I thought

"I knew we should have gone to the new club. If we did we could have gotten to meet Timmy without his nerdy girlfriend around." My eyes widened at the name. I started walking faster, until I tried over the trash can.

"Nice balance there, genius." They taunted.

"I'd beat you down, but I'd hate to break a nail on someone who isn't worth it." I threaten, they started walking faster.

"Timmy went to a club, are you kidding me." I snarled taking my phone out. "There's no way Tecna would know about this and not say anything." I reasoned and called her heading for our room.

Bloom

"Gosh he's got such nice abs." The girls next to me squealed. I grieved as the overly happy girls in my class slobbered over another guy that is in the magazines.

"Man we are so lucky out guys would never do something like that." I smiled thinking about Sky. 'Everything's going to be fine Bloom.' I tried to reassure myself, not sure why.

"Yeah I totally understand why Stella went out with him."

"WHAT?" I let out. They turned to me and blinked. I stared back. 'Crap' I thought.

"Is everything alright Miss?" My teacher smiled.

"Oh ahhh yea everything is perfectly fine." I faked a quick smile. "I'm going to have to go, sorry." I apologized running out of the room.

"Went out, went out..." I kept saying pulling out my cell. "But they're still **going out.**" I walked faster only one place in mind.

5 minutes later

I swung open the door to see Layla, and Musa already there on their phones. They turned to look at me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked cautiously.

"There were some girls taking about Helia/Timmy going to some club yet they said that they were going to be doing an assignment." They said simultaneously.

"I do." I screamed closing the door. WE looked at each other again.

"Well the guys to do everything together… do you think that the others went with them?" I could see that they were both thinking about their boyfriends.

"I don't think he would go without…telling...Me?" Musa seemed to ask.

"OMG." We heard Stella scream as she climbed the stairs to our room. We gave each other an 'of course' look. She jumped as she walked into the room

"Me, Flora, and Tecna heard that all your boyfriends went to some party? In fact some girls were talking about how they were on the market. HOW COULD YOU THREE NOT TELL ME YOU GUYS BROKE UP?" We all looked at Stella, overreacting, or maybe we were under reacting.

"That's what we heard." Layla answered. 'Crap there comes that bad feeling again.'

"Before we just assume what they are saying is right maybe we should check with the guys first." Flora tried calming us down.

"Flora's right, we should check before we do anything." Tecna seemed too support, seeming a little shaken up.

"Alright then I'll call." Stella pulled out her phone, like she does her credit card, and starts typing in numbers.

Red fountain

"Well let's go wimp." Matt taunted standing with his sword him from of Riven.

'Calm down Dude, he isn't worth it.' Riven tried to calm himself down before he actually tired to kill this kid.

*Ring ring* Riven looked down at his cell. "Stella?" he asked questioningly.

"Wait up." He said taking his phone. "Stella?" he answered not sure of what was going on.

"WE NEED TO TALK TO ALL OF YOU NOW." She said loudly.

"Ouch, what the hell Stella? Alright we'll meet you soon gosh calm down."Riven screamed back. Matt watching the scene with interest.

"Sorry Matt but we've got to end this." Riven turned not eve n waiting for his reply.

"No prob." Matt responded not even caring that he had walked away. He then smiled "No problem at all."

Park

"Hey honey?" Sky walked towards Bloom. She backed away. The guys looked at the angry fairies standing in front of them.

"What's wrong?" "I can't believe you.""How could you do this?" "Without even telling us?""What the heck, are we that controlling?" "Is this what we've gotten to?" They all said.

"WE didn't mean to nothing happened? We swear the kiss meant nothing?" The guys looked at each other, not sure who had said that. The air turned tense as they looked at the girls. Their faces were unreadable. Their eyes seemed to show something.

"What did you do?" Layla's voice came out unevenly.

"We ahhh we… it happened on accident?" Nabu went forward only to see Layla retreat.

"You cheated on us? You cheated on me?" Stella's normally loud voice came out as a murmur.

"Stella-"Brandon started

"NO. I knew something like this was going on." Musa interrupted.

"We knew that you guys would do something like this. I mean I knew that we were drifting but to cheat—"

"Wait." Sky ran to Bloom who, along with the others, had tears coming out of their eyes.

"I think we should break up." Bloom declared stopping Sky in his tracks.

"Yea I think it would be best if we were to take a….break." Tecna spoke for the first time.

"But"

"We have to go." Stella turned and ran, the others following leaving the guys speechless.

"Did... what….did?" Timmy stopped wishing deep down that this was just a strange dream they were all having and that he still had his girlfriend. Watching them slowly fade didn't help reassure him.

* * *

Well what did you think? I feel kind of bad...sorta about this. SO review and tell me? :)


	14. Chapter 14

Angelalexandra- Lol I'm happy that it was worth the wait. Thank you very much.

Taiyo To Tsuki No Megami- :)

Yes i no its a miracle I've updates twice in one week. I just felt that i hadn't posted something for along time so i did this. Anyway it seems as though there is going to be more then 3 chapters left but im going to make it my goal to finish this story during September. TRY- being the key word.

* * *

"Guys, what's wrong?" Cam asked the girls as she saw their tears stricken face coming in to the building.

"Nothing"Musa answered sharply, pushing past her.

"Guys, please tell me what's wrong?"

"WE BROKE UP WITH THEM." Stella screamed at her. Cam stood scared.

"They cheated on us, with those princesses." Flora whispered.

"Oh…guys…I'm so_"

"Did you know?" Layla interrupted Cam. Cam looked around. Now each girl was looking at her.

"Well I didn't really…." She stopped at a loss of words.

"YOU KNEW." Bloom shrieked, looking ready to charge her.

"Well they were on the magazines from last week." Cam quickly said, trying to get out of trouble.

"Everyone knew?" Tecna looked questioningly around. Most of the girls were looking straight at them.

Cam opened her mouth and closed it again, positive that there was nothing she could really say to make this situation better.

"Thanks for being a friend." Flora looked at her then turned leaving Cam alone. Cam looked around, everyone seemed to have their eyes on her. She fidgeted uncomfortably before leaving.

Next morning

Girls' room

Layla

*RING RING* I moaned as I rolled over. Me and the others decided to skip out on the whole class experience today. Today we don't think we would be doing well outside, or anywhere without one of us around. I picked up the phone sure it wasn't Nabu, mostly because I had cursed him out the day before in 3 different languages.

"Hello." I winced by the sound of my voice. It sounded scratchy.

"Hey are you alright?" I remained silent. "I know you don't want to talk but I was thinking maybe you needed a friend."

"Wow I didn't think news would travel fast in a boy's school." I almost felt the need to cry again, I knew that my school would know about it but now it seems as though all schools did.

He laughed. "That's not how I heard. Amazingly Nabu is very defensive. I was wondering if you want to hang out. Just to talk." Jay replied his voice sounding very sweet. I smiled a little.

"Sure, way not."

"Great I'll come and pick you up ok. But for now you can go to sleep". He hung up. Leaving me to stare at my phone. It still had _**OUR**_ picture as a background. I felt the tears coming back and quickly put down the phone. I closed my eyes again and pulled the sheets over my head.

"Break-ups suck." I said softly before drifting back to sleep.

Flora

I looked over my sheets to see Layla going back to sleep. *ZZZ* I looked to my phone on the dresser. I took a deep breath and slowly picked it up. If it was Helia I would most likely cry again. I let out a sigh of relieve, happy that it was just Kyle.

"Hello." I answered, trying to sound happy.

"Faking happiness isn't good you know that right." Kyle joked.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Tired of what? Helia or my handsome voice?" I felt my face fall slightly. "Sorry I didn't mean to break it up."He answered

"It's fine."

"Want to get some star bucks or something." I sat up and checked the time. Eight am. Skip class or Starbucks.

"Love to." I answered before reason came to me. I slowly rose out of bed to get ready.

"You're going to be fine." I told myself as I headed to the bathroom.

Bloom

I sighed looking outside of my window. It was still early morning so the birds were still going crazy. I opened my phone to look at it. It was me and Sky. We had just gotten out of some amusement park and were going home. I took the picture wanting to remember the moment and everything. Now there was no point in remembering it. *ZZZ* I looked down at my vibrating phone to see a message.

"_Hey what's up? Heard you had a rough night. Wanna get something this morning?" _

I grin cynically at the words 'rough night'. More like night of the living hell. I looked across to Stella, who I knew would stay asleep for the next few hours and I could use someone to talk to right now.

"_Sure" _I text back walking away from my window and into my closet.

Stella

I gave occasional glances at my phone. I wasn't really waiting for Brandon to call…again. I just felt the need to look at it. The phone itself reminded me of him, he was the one who picked it out. I felt the waterworks coming back for another nonstop show. *Ring* I held my breath.

"Hello" I said as though the person was going to kill me over the phone.

"Wow never knew you had a scared switch." The voice joked. I growled. Now wasn't the time to joke about anything.

"What?"

"Before you try and kill me via phone I wanted to have lunch with you since you're not a morning person. SO I'll pick you up later today." He instructed.

"Fine." I replied, much too weak to argue.

"Wow." He said softly, almost sadly. "Alright then get some sleep princess." He hung up. I quickly put the phone down not wanting to stare at the image on it. I didn't need any more 'jokes' today. I went back to sleep.

Musa

"I can't believe it's over.' I throw another picture into the box of Riven's stuff. I couldn't help but pick up a picture of us that was on my table. It was of I had my hands around his neck and he was holding me up. We both had big smiles….To bad that didn't last.

*RING*

"What?" I snarled, picking it up.

"Wow kitty, put away the claws. I'm out to get you."

"Matt?" She asked slowly

"Yes it's me. I'm down stairs come on." He replied. Musa walked to her window and saw a hand wave. She looked back at Riven's box then back outside.

"Give me a minute." She answered back

Tecna

"I can do this." I looked at all of the projects that Timmy and I had done together. All I had to do was delete them and they would be gone. And hopefully these damn feelings with them. I had the click over the delete bottom, All I had to do was push it. I could totally do this. Right?

I shouted, I looked around and remembered that Musa was getting ready to go somewhere. Thank God.

"_Don't move that mouse." _I saw as a box pop out of my screen. Alex was on the corner of my screen smiling.

"_Oh hey." _I said weakly.

"_Wow such happiness." _He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"_What do you want?"_

"_Lunch. I need help with a project so I called a smart person." _I looked at the screen. Timmy's smart. I breathed out and nodded, happy that it was a video chat.

"_See you." _He said disappearing. I sighed again and stood up.

"Maybe some more sleep will help." I said as I fell onto my bed.

Riven

Vroom Vroom. I stopped my bike in the McDonalds parking lot. I got off the bike and took off my helmet, slowly putting it down. I couldn't help but think about what Cam had told us the day before.

Flashback

'_What the hell are we going to do?' He all thought. We had all tried to call them but either we got curse out threatened, yelled at, or they just hung up on us each time. _

_I couldn't help but pace around the room we were in. _

"_Cam." The name came to us all at once. Speak of the devil she appeared in front of us. She looked like a complete mess her hair was out of place. Her face looked as though a little kid went crazy on it._

"_Hey." She put on a small grin, her voice sounding very coarse._

"_What happened?" Sky stood up to help her get seat._

"_I heard you guys broke up." She ignored our question and pushed Sky away. We nodded, not wanting to say it out loud. AS though that would make this whole situation disappear. _

"_I'm sorry." She then started crying. "I can't help you. There is nothing that can really be done. There is nothing you guys can do right now. They were so sad. I've never really seen them cry before, at least not at the same time. It looked so sad, so dead." She babbled. _

_Sky gave her a hug trying to calm her down. _

"_I can only tell you guys to wait because there really is no way to solve this." We nodded sadly again, there was no solution. _

"_You guys can only hope that they still want to make this work." _

"_We're sorry we got you into this. Helia apologized. She gave him a sad smile._

"_I was the one willing to help." She tried to reassure us. It didn't really help. "I have to go but I promise I'm not going down without a very painful fight." She said before disappearing. _

End Flashback

I looked around as I came in. Musa loved coming here for the Strawberry-banana Smoothie, no matter how early it was. I gave a glance at my phone. There was no what that she would message me, but looking at the picture was somewhat nice.

I ordered my McCafe Cappuccino, Musa got me hooked on these, and took a seat. I just need to relax.

McDonalds

Riven looked around the McDonalds happy that there weren't many people there.

"So what do you want to order?" He looked up, that voice sounded familiar. He watched as Matt walked in from a side door, I girl following him…. She had on light-blue baggy jeans and a one-strap purple top. She had on some purple boots.

'That can't be…' Riven thought.

"I would love a Strawberry-Banana Smoothie please." The girl asked. The girl moved her long blue hair to show…**his girlfriends face.** Riven restrained himself from tackling Matt across the room.

"So how bout we have a seat?" Matt grabbed Musa's hand, causing Riven to growl and walked to a table nearby.

'You have got to be kidding me.' Riven thought watching as that idiot actually touch his girlfriend.

"So what exactly do you want?" Musa asked on her guard. Riven relaxed slightly.

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok." Matt responded touching her cheek. With those actions Riven jumped out of his chair. With one swift move Riven had tackled Matt to the floor and was punching him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Musa shouted at them. Musa then grabbed Riven's hand and pulled him off of Matt, who just got the crap beaten out of him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?" Riven asked/shouted, pointing at the black-eyed person on the floor.

"WHAT DO YOU CARE DON'T YOU HAVE A PRINCESS TO SUCK FACE WITH.' She countered pushing Riven back.

Riven immediately calmed down.

"Musa"; He said reaching out to her. She pushed off and his.

"Stay away from me." She grounded out. Her eyes seemed to be welling up with tears.

Musa please."He said trying to get to her one more time. Musa growled out loud and pushed him back.

"Who I spend time with isn't any of your problems. Got me?" She turned leaving Riven on the floor. Matt followed a smirk on his face as he looked back at Riven.

"This sucks ass."Riven said moving his shoulders, which hurt after Musa decided to throw him.

Park (Bloom)

"So this is where you wanted to come." Bloom asked looking around the park, which she was at the day before. She resisted the urge to scream as she looked at where the guys were standing yesterday. Bloom had on long blue leggings and blue and light blue shoes on. With a ruffled miniskirt and a turquoise and light blue top.

"Yup and I brought stuff so you wouldn't have to go in some store of whatever." Stefan smiled, trying to be smooth.

"Thanks." Bloom said, even though she wanted to do nothing but run from where she was at the moment.

"Great then let's have a seat." Stefan grabbed her hand and dragged her to a bench nearby. Bloomed looked down and almost felt the need to burst out in laughter. Right on the tree across from them was the words S & B.

"Yup here's your drink." Stefan handed her a cup of coffee in it. Bloom gave her best smile and took a sip.

"Aha Aha." She coughed. It was black coffee. She hated black coffee. Sky was well aware that if she ever did feel like drinking coffee it had to be overflowing with sugar.

"You all right?" Not wanting to disappoint him, Bloom nodded.

"Bloom?" A voice behind them asked. Bloom felt her body go stiff. She turned slowly praying that it wasn't him.

"What do you want Sky?" Stefan asked, half way through Blooms turn.

"What are you doing here with him?" Sky looked around. Bloom looked at him, trying t o read the expression on his face. Her mouth hung open, not sure how to handle this.

"Don't worry about it. Isn't that blond princess waiting for you or something?" Stefan stood. Bloom seemed to snap out of her haze with those words and shot up.

"What I am doing is none of your business. Now if you'll excuse us we have plans." Bloom grabbed Stefan's' hand and made a turn, leaving an angry Sky standing.

Starbucks (Flora)

"So how are you?" Kyle asked flora as they walked towards Starbucks.

"I'm fine." Flora gave Kyle a glance and a smile before turning her face straight again.

"Flora" Helia came out and stopped. Flora looked back from Kyle to Helia.

"Can we help you?" Kyle's voice came out proud. Helia didn't even acknowledge his presence but walked closer to Flora. Flora kept looking between them, and then looked down at the ground.

Flora what's going on? Flora looked into Helia's eyes to see pain and betrayal in them

'You didn't do anything wrong.' She though. 'Do I the need to apologize. He was the one who cheated, he didn't want to be with me, and he's the one who should be sorry.' She took a deep breath.

"Nothing me and my friend came out for something to drink now if you'll excuse you we will go get that. Nice seeing you." Flora pushed Kyle forward and walked around Helia keeping her head up as she walked into the store. She stood in front of the door, still shacking.

"Can you take me home please?" Her voice came out shaken. Kyle glared outside and nodded, pulling her inside to the other door.

'He was the one who messed up. Plus I'm not doing anything wrong.' Flora looked down at Kyle's hand on hers, then turned to see Helia still standing outside. 'So why does this feel so wrong.' She let a few tears slide down her face, unable to hold back the pain.

* * *

Wow what a morning. Well the others are coming very soon hope everyone enjoyed. Also there is going ot be a little 'discussion' between the winx girls and the princesses. :) Remember REVIEW. THE BOTTOM IS RIGHT THERE.


	15. Chapter 15

Angelaalexandra- will they fix everything….Hmmm. You'll have to keep reading.

* * *

Layla P.O.V.

I walked around my room getting ready for lunch.

'Flora." I called out waiting for an answer.

"I don't think she's here." Tecna answered. She popped her head into my room.

"Oh….are any of them back?" I asked

"Not that I know of." She answered.

"So where exactly are you going?" She looked me up and down. I had one pair of blue fitted jeans and a plain baby blue shirt.

"Out." I answered trying to avoid questions. She stepped into the room and crossed her arms.

"What about you?" She was wearing purple fitted jeans and a green shirt. She looked down, trying to act surprised.

"Oh ah well I'm just…I've just..." She stopped after stuttering for five minutes.

"Obviously we are all going out. So there's no point in trying to lie about it." Stella came in giving us a 'are you serious' look.

"Well then I guess we are." She had on a short orange skirt and a yellow shirt. HONK HONK.

"Well that's me." Stella turned and walked out the door. I sighed as I saw my phone ring, meaning my ride was also here. This was going to be a strange day.

Stella P.O.V.

"So what exactly do you have planned for this princess today?" I faked a smile. I was going to be happy today, even if I felt worst than ever before.

Griffin looked at me. "So how does faking happiness feel?" I looked up at him and quickly glanced down. We were walking near the mall. He was looking for a place that I'd actually like to eat at.

"Don't worry about it. I mean really it's just Brandon." He tried to reason. I couldn't help but look down. Yeah just Brandon, the one guy I was in love with. The only person who held me up, when I was so close to falling down. The one who was there to help me when I was sick. The one that made me smile even when I was dealing with my parents.

"It's just Brandon." I said softly.

"Yeah it's just me." My head snapped up to see Brandon standing before us. He had on a grey jacket, which he only wore when he was sad. Some loose jeans and… a bouquet of flowers. I couldn't help but stare at the mixture of yellow flowers in his hand. All of them my favorites.

"What do you want?" Griffin said defensively. Brandon's eyes stayed locked with me. I could see the pain in them seeing me there with Griffin of all people. I felt my body walk forward even though my brain was completely against it.

"Nothing." His voice sounded broken, as though I wasn't the only person crying. He dropped the flowers put his hands into his pockets and walked away. I couldn't help but feel tears gathering at my eyes.

"Don't worry about it he's not worth it." Griffin tried to comfort.

"I have to go." I whispered turning away. I pulled out my phone and called bloom. This is going to be hard.

Tecna P.O.V.

"Ready to discover?" Alex grinned opening the door. We were going to hang out at a new technologically enhanced fast food joint.

"I'm ready." I answered trying to sound excited. If Timmy and I already have plans to come here later on this week maybe it wouldn't feel like I'm stabbing him in the back.

"Is there anything you're expecting?"

"Not much." I brushed off his attempt at a conversation.

"What's up Timmy?" Alex smirked. My head snapped so quick to the image that I almost got whiplash.

Timmy stood there looking as dreary as I've ever seen in my life. In his hand was a new phone. The most technological advanced one. The one that I had once told him I wanted.

"Tecna" His voice sounded strained.

"Timmy." Mine cane out the same.

"What is…?" He looked from Alex to me.

"It is what it looks like." Alex said smugly pulling me closer. Timmy didn't even waste an answer. He gave me one last glance straight past us.

"Wow what a loser." Alex taunted as he watched them walk away.

"I have to go." I said quickly turning and walking away. Maybe Musa could help.

Layla P.O.V.

"This place is going to rock." Jay exclaimed pulling me towards the store.

"I doubt it." I fought back

"What's the coolest place you've been to?" He argued.

"I was with…" I trailed off, it was with Nabu.

"I knew it. You don't have anything to fight back with." He gloated. I nodded, saying Nabu would really mess up the whole I hate him thing.

"This place is way cooler than anyplace Nabu would take you."

"I doubt it." I looked up to see Nabu standing in front of us, staring angrily.

"Nabu" I quietly stated.

"Why would it be any cooler then this?" Jay asked.

"Cause she was with me." Nabu answered like a fact. He seemed determined to stare into my eyes, not a good thing.

My mouth opened, to bad nothing came out. Without notice I turned from the two and started walking, I need to get away.

Girls (Still Layla)

"Have fun?" Flora gave me a grin. Musa was sitting near Tecna, Stella near Bloom and I walked to take a seat near Flora.

"I ran into ….him." I silently said.

"As did we." Musa said.

"Well let's hope that it doesn't get worst today."

Assistant Principal Griselda opened the walked in. "Girls there is an assignment we need you to do." She said in her stingy, cold voice. "Let's go now." She commanded leaving us to stare at the open door.

* * *

What is the assignment? I Wonder :)


	16. Chapter 16

Angelalexandra- It is the winx and the red fountain boys so they will be together….. I think…

BloomingWinx- I'm not sure what you're asking me.

* * *

3Rd person

"Girls I'm aware that you six haven't attended any of your classes today." Ms. Faragonda said looking from each one of them. Each one looked down. Ms Faragonda was very good at being able to read them so looking up would have told too much.

"Oh you know just so tired miss." Stella explained. raised an eyebrow, but let it slide.

"Look girls, although you are all acting…strange I have something I need you to do. There are some princesses that are astray in on a planet. I need you all to get their immediately to protect them from any danger. Understood?" She asked.

They looked at each other. They did need to take their minds off things right now. They nodded.

"Good. I will give you a map would you like me to call for any help right away?"

"NO." They shouted quickly, the help would have been the guys and well… Ms. Faragonda backed away at their outburst.

"Alright then you may leave." Ms. Faragonda said giving them a piece of paper and leaving.

The girls turned and walked out."

"Don't you think you should have given them more information?" Principal Griselda asked.

"Well the girls are currently dating the red fountain boys. They should be aware of the boys' previous assignment of guarding those princesses. They will be fine."

"Don't you think they will need assistance?" Griselda asked once again.

"I've already called Saladin and he has already told the boys. I just needed them to go and defend the princesses for the time being."

"That sounds like a very simple assignment. Why would you tell the girls to do that?" Griselda asked curiously. They have been sent on tougher assignments, this would be a waste of time for them.

"Well Griselda." Faragonda turned her seat around. "That will be answered shortly."

Girls

"Gosh I thought they said this would be simple yo. This place is crawling with fiends" Musa commented as they floated around trying to get to the princesses.

"HELP!" They heard someone screech. They turned and flew at top speed to the noise.

"I see someone coming." One of them screamed.

"Morfix wave." Layla yelled as she got near them.

"Oh thank you so very much." A brown haired girl screamed. The winx girls landed near them.

"Are you guys ok?" Bloom walked closer looking for any wounds. Bloom tried to ignore the stare she kept getting from the long blond haired princess with the turquoise eyes.

"We're fine." she said cautiously.

"How about we go back to our ship. Its broken down which is the only reason that we weren't in it." A short red haired person directed.

"Gosh we get stranded on a freaking planet and they didn't even send the boys for us." Brown haired and browned hair complained.

"Calm down Courtney, I'm sure that these girls are just the ones the guys choose to come and get us so they can surprise us later." A light browned hair and yellow-green eyed girl said.

"You guys have boyfriends?" Flora asked tying to distract herself. Also trying to stop the other girls from attacking Courtney and beating her half to death.

"Well they aren't really ours. They have these petty little girls and stuff. But we know that they like us." The black headed one with the blue eyes answered.

"Hmm" Bloom looked suspiciously at them. The blond who was staring at her again, Madison, was now in a dreamlike state.

"Didn't the….guys say that they were guarding six girls?" Bloom asked Tecna and Musa.

"What are your names?" Tecna asked. They answered.

"So these guys what were they like?"

"Well mine was called Riven such a cutie. He had this bad ass attitude, gosh he was perfect. Only problem was his petty little girl friend." Kimiko growled the last part.

"What was wrong with her?" Musa seemed close to making Kimiko eat her words.

"Well he wouldn't dump her. But he made the right choice later on when he kissed me." Kimiko grinned. Tecna and Layla restrained Musa.

"Let's just get to the ship and see if we can fix it." Tecna suggested, making the girls walk faster.

Guys

"Why didn't they call us before they went?" Riven growled as the air machine flew to the planet.

"I know right. What the hell was Bloom thinking?" Sky paced along with Riven.

"Guys cool down, the faster we get to them the less we'll freak out." Helia tried to calm them down, even though he was freaking out also.

"Who were they suppose to go get that they couldn't wait for us anyway?" Nabu asked trying to fill the silence.

"…" They turned to Timmy. "…Zahra and the others."

The guys looked at Timmy as though he had grown another head

"MAKE IT GO FASTER!" Brandon yelled.

'I think It just got worst.' They all thought.

* * *

Y eh i did it another chapter. I hope it just keeps getting better and better for the guys. Isn't it great? :) Well its seems like i will be finished by the end of this month.


	17. Chapter 17

Im so sorry that i wasnt able to end this during september. I tried. *crys* its just so hard failing anatomy *sob sob* Well i hope this is good enough. I will try and finish it.

* * *

I sighed as I looked down at my phone. Was I expecting a phone call...? I wasn't sure at the moment. I turned to look back at the aircraft that was holding the princesses as they waited for their ride to come.

"I should probably go back in now." I confirmed standing up and walking towards it. I went in to see that the princesses were sitting down looking bored out of their mind.

"Gosh what a great job they did saving us." One of them growled. I resisted to urge to go over there and kept walking straight. The other girls, who had stayed inside with them, were sitting across.

"So does anyone have any idea who's supposed to be coming?" Bloom asked.

"Well whoever they are need to hurry up. One more word out of that Kimiko girl and she's going to need protection from me." Musa glared at her. I nodded, agreeing if that Ava chick came up to me again to complain I was going sock her one.

"Guys does anyone think it's strange that Madison keeps looking at us like that?" Bloom asked. Madison had been giving us weird looks since we had saved them, which couldn't really be explained.

"Well I don't think we have ever encountered her before." Tecna tried answering also looking across at Madison.

"Well maybe we should try and make conversation, you know get to know them better." Flora suggested, always the peace maker.

"I don't do conversation with people below me." Stella sneered, obviously not in the best mood.

"Excuse me?" We turned to see that Courtney had stood up. The others followed her lead. Stella stood up also, not backing down from the obvious challenging tone.

"Stella wanted to ask if….ah… we could talk a little." Flora lied. Bloom covered Stella mouth before she denied the statement. Courtney glared at Stella.

"Well..." She began. "I guess we could waste our time talking to you. I mean it's not like we really have a choice." She shrugged. I quickly grabbed Musa's hand before she tackled Courtney to the ground.

"We're already in trouble I think that knocking out the people we have to watch would be even worse." I whispered. She huffed but calmed down.

"Alright then." Flora exclaimed. "So did you guys have any fun while visiting us?"

"We had such a great time." Sofia sighed, looking up dreamily.

"Well what did you guys do?" Tecna asked, also trying to be kind.

"Well we meet these guys." Kimiko smirked. Musa, Bloom, and I rolled our eyes, of course they meet guys.

"Not just any guys Red fountain guys." Zahra said quickly after. We stopped in mid rolls and turned to each other. We have red fountain guys…..or had...

"Oh." Flora seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Well that's nice."

"Who were they?" Stella blurted looking down at all of them. Flora turned to give Stella a look trying to say that it couldn't have been our guys….right?

Boys

"Why isn't this going faster?" Riven shouted.

"Guys I'm trying don't you think I want to get there was soon as possible also." Timmy yelled back, still steering the Aircraft.

"I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen." Helia said softly. Everyone turned to him, they also had the feeling. If only they knew.

Girls

"Well I meet this cutie with blond hair." Madison started, forgetting that she made a promise to ignore us. "He was so hot. I mean like buff. He was sooo hot." She drooled.

"Mine was hotter." Kimiko argued snapping Madison out of her little episode. Madison rolled her eyes at her comment and continued.

"Anyway we had a little problem getting together."

"You guys aren't together." Zahra said. Madison gave her a death glare getting her to shrink back.

"They are all going to call us watch." Madison reassured turning back to us. "Anyway the problem was that they had girlfriends." I felt my skin crawl at her sentence.

"Really?" Stella grounded out. If they knew her they would have known that the question was a death sentence.

"Yup but we took care of that." She grinned as though she had accomplished the greatest thing ever.

"And what the hell would that be?" I faked a smile and stood up. Madison backed down, Ava taking her place.

"Well we got teamed up with these guys that had a thing for their girlfriends and devised a plan. We had paparazzi follow us around to get a picture of us kissing them. That way the girls would think that they cheated and they would come running to us on hands and knees." Ava said in my face. WE stared at them frozen in place.

"It couldn't have been... I mean it wasn't…" Flora started saying, the princesses looked at her, worried and a little freaked out. But we knew exactly what she was saying.

Boys

"We're here." Timmy announced. "Let's hurry up I have a feeling things just went from bad to worse." He said following the others as they jumped out of the aircraft and ran towards the broken down one.

Girls

"What were their names?" Musa asked.

"The girlfriends or the hot guys?" Kimiko asked.

"Guys." Tecna answered quietly.

"Sky" Madison glowed

"Brandon" Courtney said.

"Riven" Kimiko smirked

"Nabu" Ava continued

"Helia" Sofia followed up

"And last and most cute Timmy." Zahra finished. WE stayed quiet. Those names belonged to us. The guys were framed and we lost our boyfriends. These were the girls who took them. We kept staring.

"SO YOU'RE THE TRAMPY WHORE WHO WAS KISSIG MY BOYFRIEND." Flora exploded before tackling Sofia to the floor.

3Rd P.O.V.

The guys heard a crash as they approached the door of the aircraft and quickly pushed it open. There seemed to be six fights going on. 'Crap' they all thought each approaching a group.

Timmy's P.O.V.

"How dear you just come and think you can kiss anyone you want." I heard as I saw Tecna land another punch. I ran towards them and grabbed Tecna by the waist.

"Well hey he didn't look like he was already busy with someone." Zahra lied trying to stand up. I tried as hard as I could to keep Tecna in a lock. Sadly she growled and attacked again, taking Zahra down. I looked franticly around; this wasn't going to be easy.

Nabu P.O.V

"Layla stop." I shouted trying to grab Layla away from Ava. Trying to get Ava would only assure that she would have more than just a black eye and busted lip at the end of this.

"How dare you?" Layla shouted, both of them ignoring me.

"He deserves to happy sometime in life. Sorry that it's with me." Ava replied taking a swing at Layla, which connected. Layla went back and then jumped back up. She put both hands up and took a hit, knocking the air out of Ava.

"Please tramps don't guarantee anything." She jumped up trying to elbow Ava. I winced when I saw her connect, because I had fought Layla before and trust me she brings the pain. I needed to stop this or else Ava was going to die.

Brandon P.O.V

"Sorry he wanted a hot princess and not some dried up loser." Courtney taunted. Both Stella and Courtney were circling each other throwing hits every once in a while.

"Excuse me. He was perfectly happy."

"That's not what the kiss told me." Courtney sang.

I saw Stella stop, surprising Courtney, who also stopped. She let out a small, viscous sounding growl and went at Courtney with full force. She grabbed an item that was on the floor and lifted it over Courtney I quickly grabbed the thing and threw it away. That didn't stop her because she remembered she had hands and started going at it. 'The one time I get to see Stella and she's beating up some girl of course."

Sky P.O.V.

"Maybe if you were pretty he wouldn't have to cheat."

"He didn't cheat." Bloom argued fight with Madison.

"Actually he came running." Bloom lost the little control she had.

"Bloom stop." I tried picking Bloom up. She was on top of Madison repeatedly punching her in the face. Bloom may not be a crazy tom boy but she could hit pretty hard, and the fact that Madison wasn't even blocking meant that was would have a lot of bruises after this.

Riven P.O.V.

I kept circling Musa and Kimiko. They were both good at fighting so I didn't really know when I should enter. I couldn't help but look around for something.

"What can't take the competition?" Kimiko spat

"I could take real competition." Musa answered going for another hit.

"Hmm well obviously you're relationship wasn't that strong." Kimiko smiled. Musa went for her when she stopped and grabbed her by the head, knocking her down.

"SHUT UP." Musa shouted hitting Kimiko's head into the ground. I moved quicker to Musa, she had to e the one to do that.

Helia P.O.V.

"How dare you come into our relationship and break us up?" Flora yelled

"Don't knock it till you try it." Sofia shrugged. Flora yelled again and grabbed a book throwing it at Sofia and hitting bulls' eye.

"EVERYONE STOP. This has gotten way out of hand." Everyone froze. I wasn't going to let Flora do something she would regret.

3rd P.O.V.

The guys all grabbed their girlfriends and pulled them off or away from the other princesses.

"Let me go." Musa said passively, not even struggling. "We need to talk." Riven held on and pulled her closer, as humanly possible.

"We all do." Helia put out his hand for Flora, who looked at it. She stood up without his help. "Fine" She said dull turning and walking out.

The others followed, the princesses staying inside babying their hurt bodies.

* * *

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Blooming Winx- Guess you'll have to read to find out

WInxClubFan10- I'm so happy that my story was able to keep you reading. I might make another fight between the red fountain boys and the bfs. Hope I keep you reading with this update.

Taiyo To Tsuki No Megemi- Thank you.

Angelalexandra- I will do my best to answer as many questions as possible.

Princess Bloody Marcia Silver- Yeah I didn't know either lol.

Xoxowinxxoxo- Your request has been answered.

Sorry its so short just wanted to write this one. Hope its enough for now. :) Enjoy

* * *

"What?" Flora snapped not even looking at Helia. The girls had walked kept walking till they were a reasonable distance from the air craft.

"Flor…"

"No, don't Flora me this is just so…ARRR." She interrupted. The others stood each looking away from the guys.

"Do you really think that was the best way to handle this?" Sky asked. Bloom's head snapped up.

"Excuse me." She walked forward and pocked Sky in the chest. "I'm not the one who had my tongue down some girl's throat." She argued.

" Real…" Riven started, trying to defend everyone.

"And I'm not that one who had a fight in a public place just because my ex happened to b spending time with another guy." Musa stopped him short.

"Just doing it to upset us isn't fair"

"Who said we were doing it to upset you. What did you suddenly grow a conscience Timmy?" Tecna snipped.

"Ok look I don't think taking jabs back and forth at each other is a smart thing to do." Nabu tried calming down the tempers.

"Of course you don't mister cool and collected." Layla replied.

"Look obviously there is nothing to fight about." Flora, always the peace maker, answered

"…There's nothing to fight about. You just tackled a princess and beat her face in." Helia shouted

"And you were sucking face on a magazine cover I don't think I'm the main one at fault here." She fought.

"ENOUGH" Stella finally spoke. "We are leaving now." She said plainly.

"Stop. You guys are always yelling at us but never gave us a chance to explain. How are we supposed to make things right if we are never given a chance?" Brandon said speaking loudly but not yelling.

"There's nothing left to explain. Because there really isn't any room to explain this, not anymore." Stella spoke softly

"What does that mean?"Brandon reached out trying to grab her hand. She took a step back slowly.

"Does anyone here even know how long we've been going out?" Bloom asked, looking at everyone.

"After all this time that we've been going out don't you think that we would have defended this relationship...if there was more to it?" Musa answered. The guys looked around still not sure where this was going.

"Our relationships had been slowly diminishing." Tecna said.

"Since you guys started disappearing. I mean all those missed dates, all the excuses that never really made any sense. Little by little it just kept pushing us." Flora whimpered few tears coming back.

"Those pictures weren't just why this happened; they were just the last thing to break the dam." Layla explained.

"We don't even know if you are willing to make things work. I mean really you guys just disappeared. We just felt as though we were forcing a relationship on you that you didn't even want. Something that obviously wasn't worth it." Stella clarified.

"We aren't blaming your school. We've always been alright with the fact that you guys are heroes and we are always willing to put off a date but it seems like you were using it to get away from us." Bloom finished. The guys stood shocked, stepping closer would only cause them to run away. Walking away would mean that they've lost their chance forever. The girls kept their eyes down

"Why want anything said before?" Sky said finally breaking the tense silence.

"We didn't want to seem burdensome." Bloom shrugged.

"So what do we have to do to fix this?" Riven stepped forward. Musa looked up shocked; Riven was rarely the one to offer a solution.

"…" The girls looked at each other.

"It depends, what are you willing to do to fix this?" Stella asked.

"Anything" They all said.

"We could try." The girls said in union. They all turned to see a air craft coming to get the princesses. Everyone thinking the same thing. 'Maybe we can fix this.

* * *

'Please Review and tell me what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

Again i'm very sorry that it is this short but i was having a little problem. Writers block decided to hit me and i couldnt come up with anything to write down. This hit my last night to start with a guys prospective this time. SO here it is. Hope that its alright. And thanks to everyone who reveied the last chapter. The computer i'm using is acting up so yeah. Well hope you read and enjoy. :)

* * *

Nabu P.O.V.

"Hey guys" I said as I walked up to them. I couldn't help but feel happy. We were all going with our girlfriends to a party that was being thrown at Red Fountain because of our great hero work. Yup 6 months later and we were still in very happy relationships, more so then 6 months ago. After the little princess fiasco and all the fights we had convinced the girls to apologize for the violence. The princesses said that they didn't want to hear a word from the inadequate, uncultured, irresponsible animals which had attacked them. This almost caused another fight because both I and Riven had to hold back Layla and Musa from beating them…again. After that we our main priority was to prove to our girlfriends that we were willing to fight for this relationship. That we weren't forced to be in it but we did it desperately wanted to. The princesses said that after we publicly turned them down they weren't willing to risk their public image anymore for some losers. Which we were more then thankful for to tell you the truth.

"What's up?" Brandon asked as he saw me. He was on the phone with Stella, her going a mile a minute as normal. Sky was also talking to Bloom about some movie they had just watched. Timmy was on his computer video chatting with Tecna about a new technical thing that none of us really knew how to explain. Helia was discussing something, about flowers and calmness and other stuff with Flora. Riven and Musa were having another argument via phone. Obviously some things never change. I had been texting Layla all day she and I trying to pick between going mountain climbing and going surfing.

"Men" He turned to see professor Salvador standing at the door. The guys got off the phone.

"We would like to make it known that anyone invited to already told to the mailer to make a request to the school. Also I would like you to start your sword fighting activity once again. With your original partners from the beginning of the year." As he said that I felt my blood run cold. Our original partners were…. I didn't let that thought finish. We all turned and looked to the table that they normally sat at, which wasn't far from ours. They smirked at us.

"Guys don't let them get to you. They can't do anything." Brandon tried to reassure. I kept my eye on Jay. He glared back.

"Alright men lets get training." Salvador left the room.

"Should I just go clean the dragon cages now?" Riven was still looking over to where matt was.

"Don't worry we got you. If anything comes close to happening then we'll stop it." Sky said. We nodded and headed to the changing room. There shouldn't be anything they could say that would mess with us at this minute. They couldn't ruin this week for me even if they tried.

Layla P.O.V.

"What the hell? He wasn't called me back." Stella whined looking at the phone. Today was a free day meaning that we could sit back and relax. So we had all been talking to our boyfriends or texting. Now that Brandon hadn't called her back she was very upset.

"They had to do something Stell calm down." Musa answered bopping her head to the music in her I-pod.

"AHh guys I have a problem." Stella said sitting there staring at her phone.

"What is it?" Tecna asked.

"…Griffin just sent me a message." Stella said after a while she was trembling as she turned the phone to us. We hadn't spoken to the other guys for so long. Well we had just told them that we were no longer going to talk to them because of how they jeopardized our relationships.

"What does it say?" Bloom stood to look at the phone.

I took it. "I'm going to give us one more try." I read slowly. We looked around.

"You don't think that anythings going to happen do you?" Flora looked around. We all had a gut feeling that something bad was going to be happening today. We just weren't aware of what it could be. Sadly we had a very bad idea that they were going to try something against our guys.

"Should we do something to warn them?" Bloom asked looking around at our faces, trying to see some hope somewhere.

"What could possible go wrong?" Stella shrugged laughing nervously. We all knew what could go wrong the real question was would it go wrong.

* * *

There it is the next short chapter. SO review and give all ideas you may have. I do think that there will be one more fight. ...maybe.


	20. Chapter 20

Yes folks i have done it. After, how ever long i hadn't updated, i finally step up and finished it. It took a lot of brain power since writers block crept up on me. I hope this makes up for my long about 10 pages long. I'm not sure if you are going to like it so please tell me what you think.

Tattle-tail-Secret09- Thank you so very much. I'm happy ot know that someone thinks that.

Qoth'Queen'Of'Emoness- cliff higgers make the world go as do actuals cliffs ;)

WinxClubFan10- Im glad

Taiyo To Tsuki No Megami- It's finally here

Xoxowinxxoxo- Now you get to see it

angelalexandra- lol thanks for all the praise and i hope this one is hair raising enough

BloomingWinx _ i finally updated and you are very welcome :)

* * *

Bloom and the others looked in wonder as they stepped out of the limo. They grinned as they watched all the people that had already arrived mingling amongst each other.

"Let's get this party Started." Musa cheered. They approached the entrance where the party would be held, which was the main ball room.

"Where are they?" Stella looked around, arms crossed and hands impatiently tapping her foot on the floor. Layla and the others looked down at her shoes as they repeatedly hit the ground then back up at her. Layla cleared her throat, obviously conveying that she should stop. Stella glared, rolled her eyes and continued. Layla moved forward just a little, giving a sign that she would do something soon if Stella didn't stop.

"I'll check." Tecna said quickly trying to stop the foreseen argument. "Timmy says they are running down stairs right now." Tecna reassured. Bloom and Flora stepped in the middle.

"Finally" Stella breathed out, as the guys came running towards them.

Brandon ran up to Stella hugging her when he got there. "Hey babe" He greeted.

"Are we too early?" Flora smiled at Helia as he walked towards her.

"Nope, you're just on time." He hugged her from behind.

"Ok then well let's go inside and party." Stella jumped and pulled Brandon away. The others followed.

Somewhere else in Red Fountain

"I think that we should just give up." Alex suggested. He was looking around nervously. He and the others were all standing looking down at the people arriving.

"No why in hell. I'm not letting Nabu get a girl like that. She's way too good for him." Jay muttered.

"Plus I still think I got a shot. I mean come on I almost had her." Kyle continued.

"But guys they told us that they didn't want anything more then to be our friends. And obviously they are all back together. Trying anything right now would be the dumbest thing that we could possibly do." Alex explained trying to reason with them.

"Dude, you telling me that you don't want to even think about going after Tecny..."

"Tecna." Alex quickly corrected.

"Whatever." Griffin answered. "Look, you really willing to give up on her just like that? Let Timmy win again?" Griffin grabbed his face shacking him. Alex shook his head no.

"Alright then let's go kick some ass." Matt smirked heading to where the party was held.

Party

"This absolutely amazing. You guys must be so proud." Flora congratulated.

"Well we're just being recognized for doing a good job nothing big." Sky waved it off Bloom smiling at him.

"I think we deserve it, I mean with everything we had to suffer with those psychos." Riven fought back, the other girls nodding.

"….They aren't coming are they?" Musa looked around, trying to spot any 'princesses'.

"No." Sky reassured. "They decided that we aren't worth the trouble." He finished.

"They better not be here watching me stick my foot..." Stella grumbled glaring around the room.

"Ah how about we go get a drink Stel." Bloom suggested taking her hand and dragging her away. Stella continued to threaten the girls as they walked away. Brandon mouthed a thank you to Bloom who nodded.

"Alright well then when does this begin?" Flora asked shyly. Helia smiled at flora.

"We're going to be gone for a second alright. But it begins soon." Flora nodded.

"Is something wrong?" Tecna asked worried.

"Nah just some preparation we have to do before the party begins." Timmy clarified. The girls nodded and the guys walked away.

"Come on lets go see the view." Layla proposed. Flora and Layla walked away to the banister.

"Want to go check this place out Tec?" Musa asked.

"Defiantly this place seems like it would have many interesting discoveries." Tecna nodded as they also left to go look around.

Guys

"Alright then boys, this is where you guys are to come on the stage to accept any awards given. Then after wards come back stage where you all get to congratulate each other and then we are done got it?" Saladin shouted.

"Yes sir." They all saluted.

"That was it. Why couldn't they tell us about this morning?" Riven groaned, walking backwards. "Sorry." He said knocking into someone behind him. Riven and the person hit froze.

"What's up dork?" Matt taunted. Riven resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

"What the hell do you want?" Riven hissed. Nabu quickly moved to his side and held him back.

"What guys can't get HI?" Griffin smirked. Brandon walked up.

"Look guys we don't want any trouble." He tried to mediate. The others looked at each other then back at Brandon.

"One last try." Stefan said. Then turned and walked away.

"…What the hell was that mean?" Timmy stared as they watched them walk away.

"You don't think…" He let his sentence trail off, not willing to finish the sentence. They looked at each other and rushed to their girlfriends.

Stella and Bloom

"If I see one of them arrrrr." Stella growled.

"Stella calmed down they aren't here we have no problems." Bloom assured.

"Hello girls?" They turned to see Griffin and Stefan standing there smiling.

"Oh hey." Bloom and Stella said in union, shifting awkwardly.

"Look it's alright I mean we let things go." Stefan smoothed out grabbing Blooms hand. Bloom blushed a little at the action. Stella glared at their connected hands.

"Let's go." She ordered snatching Blooms hand away.

"Still have the claws I see." Griffin flirted stepping closer to Stella.

"I'm in a happy relationship so back animal." She roared. Griffin's smiled grew bigger.

"Looks like your owners are coming so I guess we should leave." Stefan nodded behind them. They turned, leaving Bloom and Stella with the inquiring Brandon and Sky.

Tecna and Musa

"Wow look at these things they date for years?" Musa said examining a vase up close. "Yo I think this was the one that was on our test." Musa turned to Tecna She wasn't surprised to see Tecna have some technological device scanning a picture on the wall.

"This has been here for exactly 2000 years." Tecna said triumphantly.

"Wow I thought it was a little more." They turned to the deep voice. Alex and Matt stood behind them. Musa crossed her arms and Matt smiled.

"Nice to see you to." He directed towards her. She humhed and rolled her eyes.

"Guys enjoying looking around." Alex walked closer to Tecna who took a step back.

"I think you should back up." Riven came up behind Matt.

"Just leaving." He answered pulling Alex away and going in the other direction.

"What the hell Musa?" Musa gave Riven a glare shutting him up.

"I think it's started." Tecna said before an argument could commence.

Flora and Layla

"Wow this place has a pretty good view. Not as good as ours but hey." Layla joked.

"Actually I think our views better." Jay and Kyle walked up to stand right beside them.

"Oh." Flora said backing away.

"Something you need help with?" Layla challenged, placing her hands on her hips.

"Actually..."

"Nothing at all." Nabu said putting his hand around Layla. Helia hand went around Flora.

"Looks like we should go and get seated." Helia's face turned stony as he looked at them. Kyle put his hands up as though pleading innocent.

Party

Everyone was seated. The round tables filled with people in each seat. Starting with Stella who had Brandon next to her then Tecna, Timmy, Layla, Nabu, Brandon, Stella, Helia, Flora, Riven and Musa.

"So you guys actually leave once they call you?" Stella asked pouting at Brandon.

"We're going to come back." He laughed. "We just have to stay there till he tells us we can go."

"Does it depend on how many awards you guys get?" Flora asked.

"Maybe."

"So then why'd you invite us if all we're going to do is be by ourselves the entire night?" Stella whined. "And I'm not the only one who thinks that. You guys, mostly my poky bear, are the best. We're going to be bored for every."

Other then the comment about their boyfriends not being as good as Brandon, which wasn't true, Stella was right.

"Don't worry. We'll try and come back down as quickly as we can." Helia grabbed Floras hand and kissed it, causing a light blush to appear. Everyone grinned

"Stop flirting." Riven ordered rolling his eyes. Musa glared and punched him in the arm.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen lets get started." The others breathed as sigh of relief. The lights dimmed as Saladin started talking. Right off the bat the boys were called to receive an award along with a majority of the other red fountain heroes.

"Anyone have any cards?" Layla asked looking around.

"Yes Layla I always carry cards around with me. On each and every dress I own. " Stella said sarcastically.

"That's great." Layla's eyes lit up. "Pull them out so we can start a game." Completely ignoring Stella's tone Layla put her hands out. The others were holding back a laugh. Something always seemed to happen between them. Stella started growling, as normal around Layla.

"Wow those claws just never retract do they?" All the girls jumped and whipped to the voice. Stefan and his friends were all standing behind them.

"Seems like you never stop being annoying either." Stella countered. Griffin took a seat where Brandon was once sitting. The others followed suit.

"Free from your owners I see?" Stefan winked at Bloom. She looked to the others for some type of rescue but it seemed as though they had their own problems.

"We don't have owners." Flora responded.

"So are we all going to pretend that nothing happened?" Kyle said.

"Nothing happened." Tecna snapped.

"Can we talk then…?" The girls gave a sigh of defeat. This wouldn't stop unless they handle this personally. Everyone stood and went to a different corner time to stop this stalking once and for all.

Layla and Flora

Flora and Layla continued walking till they got to the furthest banister found. Flora going to the right side of the banister and Layla going to the left. TO make sure that nothing could happen they went in pairs. They stopped short and whipped around.

"What do you want?" They demanded. Floras voice was a lot rougher and Layla's laced with malice. They were all supposed to be watching their boyfriends excepting a prize not dealing with these guys right now.

"Wow a little hostile?" Jay tired joking.

"You two tried to destroy our relationships with your sick little plan. SO yea we're a **little **hostile." They resorted in union.

"Amazingly trying to separate us from out boyfriends wasn't the best way to become our friends." Flora continued.

"You can't seriously tell me that Nabu's actually a better choice than me."

"Or that Helia is even that good of a guy." Layla blinked not sure whether she should punch him now or just walk away. Flora seemed to be having a struggle of maintaining her nonviolent attitude.

"There was never a competition. Look you're a great friend but I'm happy." Both Layla and Flora couldn't help but notice that they had gotten a little too close to each other during the conversation.

"Are you really sure about that?" Kyle hands were now playing with a piece of Flora's hand. Jay ran his fingers lightly over Layla's cheek. They both froze…. Kyle and Jay slowly lowered their face connecting with the girls.

Stella and Bloom

Stella stomped all the way to the drinking table, while Bloom kept looking back.

"Could you step any harder?" Griffin joked.

"Your owner isn't going to get mad don't worry buddy." Stefan smirked.

They both came to an abrupt halt and whirled around to face the princes.

"I'm about to talk to someone not worth my time so it's kinda hard." They both said.

"Look we just wanted to talk." Griffin explained.

"And maybe something more if this night goes well." Stefan suggested. Blooms cheek turns red as she glares at him.

"There is no 'more'." Stella defended with quotations, noticing that Bloom was not going to respond.

"We don't like jerks and you all proved to be big ones. Plotting against people aren't the best ways to become friends with them."

"So what if we didn't do this where would that place us?"

"**Friends"** They both grounded out, hands clenching.

"Well then it was ok with what he did." Griffin shrugged.

"And why would that be?" Bloom crossed her hands.

"Because we don't really want to be just friends." Stefan clarified.

"Well isn't that too bad. We don't care what you do or do not want." Stella said with her 'what are you going to do about it attitude.' Both Stella and Bloom stand there hands on hips, mouth slightly tilted, and ready to go off vibe coming from her.

"I actually care." Griffin and Stefan stood before them. Stella ad Bloom had to look up at them, being shorter, staring into their ocean blue/ light brown eyes. They leaned forward slightly lightly kissing them.

Musa and Tecna

Musa and Tecna gave each other glance as they followed the guys.

"We're not going to kidnap you, so you should really calm down." Matt looked back.

"You can never be sure with people like you around." Matt laughed.

"Are you sure you don't like me because you're flirting a lot." Musa rolled her eyes. They came to a stop in front of the vase and picture they had seen before.

"So what is it you two want?" Tecna asked looking back and forth between the two boys.

"You back." Alex straight to the point.

"You can't get back what you never had." Musa specified.

"What are you really saying that Riven is actually a considerate boyfriend? Come on I actually know the guy."

"And with Timmy what's there?" They both questioned.

"WE have a relationship which we are happy to be in…"

"Timmy and I are very much happy and there is something great there that I'm not willing to lose simply because of you…"

"Riven is a great boyfriend. I mean yeah we may fight but he's always going to be the guy for me." Tecna and Musa finished, shouting now.

"Ever give someone else a try." Matt walked closer, Musa glaring as he stepped forward.

"Why would we do something like that?" Tecna asked.

"It might be a nice change." Alex said backing Tecna near the painting on the wall.

"Best time to start would be now." Matt and Alex both took their lower jaw and pulled them closer connecting their lips together. (They are kissing the girls, not each other).

Meanwhile Guys (While the girls were sitting down and the guys came up)

"You know they are right. They're going to be sitting there for about 4 hours by themselves." Riven pointed out as they walked upstage.

"Well we are going to make it up to them later." Helia reassured.

"So anyone still wondering about what Stefan said?" Sky couldn't help but ask.

"Well I mean…." Timmy went quiet. They all had their own little ideas but yet voicing it would make it more apparent. They stayed quiet and accepted their awards. Riven smiled when he heard a 'whoop from the floor. A red clothe going up.

"Gentlemen how are you all feeling ok?" Saladin asked looking at the worried faces on their faces.

"…O ah nah Saladin we're fine." Brandon nodded.

"I heard about the problems that had accursed with the new students. If you all feel at all that you should be seeing them you should."

"AH no Professor Saladin. We think we can manage." Nabu lied. He wanted nothing more than to be sitting next to Layla right now but he had to stay here.

Saladin looked around then back at them. "Boys, do you notice anything strange about how many people are here on the stage tonight. Do you notice that six faces are missing that should be receiving the award?" They looked around, jumping up they went to see if their girlfriends were still in their seats. They weren't.

"Before you six go just remember that a good hero analyses the situation before attacking." Saladin said before walking off.

They nodded. "Let's go"

Riven and Timmy

They ran to where they might be found. They were greeted with the sight of Matt and Alex backs to them, talking to Tecna and Musa. Musa and Tecna glaring and snapping back at all the comments said. Only because they had each gone on one side had stopped the girls from spotting them. Riven shook with anger hearing Matt trying to cut him down. Timmy seemed ready to get in there but Riven cautioned him and they continued to listen. They both let a breath of relief go when then they heard the girls defending the relationship they had.

"Best time to start would be now." They heard Matt and Alex say. They moved from their spots to see the terrifying view. They felt frozen **(A/N so many people frozen gosh). ** They couldn't move because they just needed to know if they had really earned their girls back. Riven was answered with Musa growled and kneed matt, making him go down.

"Didn't I just say I have a boyfriend?" Musa yelled as Matt groaned on the ground. Tecna relieved Timmy when she hit Alex in the hit.

"I don't think so."

"That's my girl." Riven shouted happily. Musa and Tecna looked up shocked to see them there.

"And exactly how long were you there? Did you not see that I was in a dilemma?" Musa yelled.

"And you also aren't you suppose to be getting an award?" Tecna shouted at Timmy. Riven and Timmy looked at each other. They stood there and slumped as they continued getting yelled at, a smile on their face.

Helia and Nabu

They watched the conversation take place. Nabu silently cheered as his girl fought back.

"Are you really sure about that?" They stood there not sure if they should move now or later. Layla knocked Jays hand away and went for a punch. Nabu couldn't help but wince when he heard the noise. Flora answered with a slap to the cheek. Helia stepped forward grabbing Flora's hand before he does something. Nabu picked up Layla as she kept kicking the already fallen.

"We're..."

"We're what you aren't even supposed to be here?" Layla yelled in her fury. Nabu and Helia took the yells and, for Nabu, the hits that were coming.

Brandon and Sky

"I actually care." They heard Griffin and Stefan as they neared the table. Brandon held Sky back as Stefan had his mouth on his girlfriend.

"Dude remember, calm down." Brandon said crushing Sky's arms as he watches Stella. He let Sky go when Bloom stepped on Stefan's foot and punched him in the gut. Stella seemed to take a longer time to process because it was after she blinked a while that she reacted, by bring her leg up and kneeing Griffin in the stomach.

"Wow that was violent." Brandon couldn't help but smile. Stella and Blooms eyes landed on them and that commence the chastising of a life time. A majority of the people turning to see what all the commotion was about.

3rd

All the guys breathed out a sigh of relief. They now had nothing to worry about. Getting yelled at wasn't that bad.

* * *

There is one more to go...i think. :) Being lazy has its draw backs.


	21. Chapter 21

I know two chapters all in one week. Yes the impossible has happened again. I'm happy to say that im done. I no its hard im crying to but its for the best. I have finished this sotry. Hope you guys have enjoyed this story. Please REVIEW this will be the last one. :.)

angelalexandra- this one is kinda calming.

Taiyo To Tsuki No Megami- thank you

xoxowinxxoxo- YEHHHHHH

Tattle-tail-Secret09- I'm surprise i didnt wait long to do this. And sorry but no fight between the guys/ in this one either.

* * *

3Rd

The guys sigh. They were still in trouble with their girlfriends because of the whole no rescue fiasco.

"From my point of view you seemed to have it under control." Brandon tried to reason. He was put down with the glared that Stella gave him.

"It doesn't matter the rule is that a guy is always suppose to rescue their girlfriends." Layla, Musa, and Bloom turned to her.

"We didn't need rescuing I would have just liked for him to-do something. We took care of it just fine." Layla contoured. Not wanting to ever be placed in the situation of damsel in distress.

"SO what your saying is we're off the hook." Riven tried using the comment to their advantage.

"Ah no." Musa answered, giving him a nice try smile. He sat back down. They were outside since the commotion had just given all the awards and let everyone just…party. Sadly the girls didn't want to party just yet.

"Ok well maybe we have something that could make up for it." Helia said. They looked at him suspiciously.

"Ok." Flora smiled.

"Really he's off the hook just like that?" Stella argued.

"Well technically they aren't really in trouble." Bloom said.

"Really?" Timmy was pulled down before they could all glare at him.

"Yes." Tecna smiled at him. They relaxed in their seats.

"Now let's go." Stella ordered grabbing Brandon away. Each went their separate ways to spend some time together.

Cam P.O.V.

I stood hyperventilating as I looked at the Red Fountain entrance. Yes I came to the party, but you have to understand that I was invited. SO maybe I wouldn't get my head knocked in. I walked to the entrance breathing loudly as I went. People who I had past turned to look at me checking to make sure I was alright. I looked around to see that the awards were over. This was strange, because it would normally last for a very long time. I walked up to this big guy, who I was aware was the director of discipline or something.

"What happens?" He looked around then looked down to see me standing there.

"Oh ahhh well …..Check the infirmary." He answered nodding and walked away.

"Wow thanks for being helpful." I said sarcastically walking towards the infirmary. I walked in to see six guys, and I couldn't help but smile. Stefan looked up at me when the door opened.

"What do you want?" he growled out holding his stomach.

"What happened?" I asked giddily.

"Some crazy chicks." Matt was holding ice…I let out a laugh things just kept getting funnier in here.

"Well well, let's hope you learn from this gentleman. Go after someone who's in a relationship and be ready to get hurt." I giggled. I let my laugh out when I saw Jay and Kyle holding their cheek and Jay had a bloody nose. Alex with ice to his head and Griffin clutching his stomach.

"Wow you go girls!" I cheered walking out laughing. "Ok so where would they be then."

I walked around and had all six questions answered. Next to a picture was Musa and Riven. Riven hugging her from behind.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"Because I think this was on my test." Riven groaned. "Just kidding." She laughed and turned din his grip standing on her tippy toes. She gave him a kiss.

"We're here because this is where I kicked Matt's butt." She praised. Riven whopped and kissed his girlfriend again. I walked away….if that was on our test I failed. I kept walked back to the ball room to see Stella and Brandon sitting down. Or rather Stella sitting on him. Stella blabbing about something or other. Brandon nodding at her with a smile on his face. Stella stopped and looked at him love in her eyes. She gave him a kiss and said I like you to before continuing her sentence. I turned quietly and walked away. I decided to look outside over the edge to find Nabu and Layla. They were both standing looking out into the sky hands connected.

"This was a pretty good party." She said.

"You think so?" Nabu laughed.

"Yea you're here." She said getting closer. I turned before I had to see another mushy scene. Just stab my eyes out and get it over with. I started for the stairs. AS I reached the second floor I heard Tecna's voice.

"So how old do you think it is Timmy?" I looked over to see Timmy not paying the slightest attention to the object.

"Old" He answered. Tecna looked at him.

"Wanna go to the hover craft and hang out?" Timmy smiled and pulled her away, finally no dumb kiss.

I kept going up in just case they decided to kiss in the wall way to make it romantic. I walked past the doors. "You can't get me." I heard in one of the rooms. I heard a thud and rushed to it to see if someone got hurt. I opened to see Bloom laughing on the ground, Sky clutching his stomach nearby.

"I think you got yourself." He smiled helping her up. "Can I please have it back?"

"Is it for me?" She asked holding the some box behind her back. He sighed.

"I don't know maybe."

"So then I do know I must open it right?"

"NO" Sky went for the box pulling her closer to reach behind her. She put it over her head. Sky looked up.

"I'm taller then you."

"But I'm faster." Bloom countered. Sky moved quick and grabbed it from her.

"I win." He said holding it even higher. Bloom pouted and grabbed his caller and kissing him. I rolled my eyes of course. He put his hand down slightly. I closed the door, I had seen enough for a day. Back downstairs.

"Bloom." I heard as I walked away. I guess she got it back.

I decided maybe staying outside would be better. No more lovey-dovey couples. I walked to the right side of the castle.

"They're everywhere." I said spotting Flora and Helia sitting flowers surrounding them. Helia giving her sweet kisses.

"That's it other side." I shouted. They turned to look back, I was happy to have already started to stomp away. I kept walking and plopped down on the benches.

"I should be happy. I mean everything's fixed. Everyone is having a great time so aren't I happy again?" I tried reasoning with myself.

"Hey." I turned and glared. I knew that voice very well.

"What do you want?" I barked.

"Still a little mad?" my eyes widened at his question.

"I'm sorry." He walked forward his aqua eyes holding me in place. He took a seat next to me.

"I'm still mad." I said pointing my nose in the other way.

"I talked to my dad about it and he said that he was alright if I chose who to date." He tried to reassure me. I turned to him slightly.

"Really a prince talking back to his dad isn't that bad." I asked. He smiled.

"I thought this was worth it." I sighed.

"You're forgiven. But if your dad tried to set you up again with some girl you and her are going to be kissing ground got me." I threatened. He laughed and pulled me close.

"I'm alright with that." Ok now I felt better.

Later that Night

"What's the big surprise?" Bloom asked looking around. They were being led to the top of the Red Fountain building.

"You'll find out." Sky said not giving her a straight forward answer. The girls looked around trying to figure it out.

"Hey isn't that Cam?" Layla asked pointing to their left. Cam was walking laughing. A guy with brown hair and aqua eyes standing next to her. They were holding hands.

"Oh yeah." Riven answered. "They actually were going out even before he got here."

"Wow"

"Ok here's the surprise look up." Nabu said quickly. Each grabbed their girlfriends' hands. They say the fireworks go off. Every color imaginable was gracing the dark blue sky. 'I love you' appearing in each color with names under them.

"I love you to." They said before kissing their significant other. They couldn't help but think about what had happened during all these months. Everything was worth it.

* * *

Please REVIEW!


End file.
